Mi amor del pasado, mi amor eterno
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Después  de su drámatica historia amorosa len a pasado 100 años en el infierno por sus pecados, y cuando sale tiene la posivilidad de encontrarse con su amada? miku...
1. Prologo

**.:Mi amor del pasado, mi amor eterno:.**

**Prólogo:**

**Pov. Len**

Yo me encontraba en lo más profunado del infierno... pagando por pecados que había cometido hace varias decadas atrás. Recordaba a mi amor perdido… mientras otros condenados como yo nos dirijiamos a la sala del juez donde nos darian nuestra siguiente condena por nuestros pecados. Llegamos a la sala y fui el primero en pasar, el juez encapuchado desde el estrado alzó la voz ordenándome.

– Len Kagamine, ángel pecador, cuenta tu historia y nosotros decidiremos cual será tu próxima condena – pronunció grabemente el implacable juez, mientras que todos los que me redeaban murmuraban de una manera inquietante.

– Está bien... lo diré todo con detalle... ya nada puede salir peor – respondí levantando la mirada...

_Recuerdo:_

Un día cualquiera yo fui enviado a la tierra a investigar los pecados de los humanos... de algún modo yo había comenzado a pensar que esas criaturas… no tenían sentido de existir, se hacían daño unos a otros trayendo muy severas consecuencias. Llevaba un buen tiempo en ese mundo, hasta que llegó el día en el cual decidí tomar un descanso de ver tantas tragedias y fui a dar un paseo por el bosque, hasta que llegué a algo que parecía ser un pequeño santuario muy escondido. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en ese lugar, hasta que levante mi mirada y a lo lejos entre los árboles se podía ver un gran castillo galardonado, al parecer festejarían algo. A los minutos después tomé una siesta… la cual no duró mucho pues me pareció sentir que algo o alguien acariciaba gentilmente mi rostro, lentamente abrí los ojos y quedé realmente deslumbrado por lo que veía. Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando vi frente a mí a una humana… pero no era como las que había visto antes… ella era… hermosa? Su cabello era de un exótico color turquesa que estaba recogido por un peinado excepcional con algo de trenzado, también traía un vestido negro con delicadas caídas. Por un momento creí… que era otro ángel, no podía asimilar que una humana deslumbrara tanta… perfección…?

– Lo siento? Estas bien? Creí que te había pasado algo… no siempre encuentro…– pronunciaba aquella humana… pero no pudo terminar su oración, cuando se percató de mis alas blancas…– quie…quien eres? – preguntó la chica muy sorprendida… pero en ningún momento se alejó de mi…

– S..soy… solo… dime Len – respondí perdido en los hermosos ojos de la chica…

– Eres un… ángel?... que estás haciendo aquí? – seguía preguntando ella… yo no tenía permitido tener contacto alguno con un humano, y mucho menos revelarle el por qué yo estaba en la tierra, pero aun así… me olvidé completamente de eso, ahí fue donde mis pecados comenzaron a manifestarse.

– S..si… y bueno, fui enviado aquí para investigar los pecados de los humanos – respondía, nervioso aun… en eso, ella sonrió hermosamente estrechó su mano y me ayudó a pararme.

– B..bueno, mi nombre es Miku, no puedo creer que esté hablando…con un ángel, tus ojos..– decía Miku… por un momento nuestras miradas se unieron y no podían despegarse… hasta que escuchamos una voz que llamaba a Miku.

– Miku? Querida estas por aquí? – preguntaba esa voz masculina… se escuchaba preocupado…

– S..si aquí estoy… Len rápido esconde tus alas lo mas que puedas – pronunció la bella humana mientras que yo obedecía instantáneamente colocándome mi elegante y larga capa blanca ocultando mis alas…

Y de pronto desde los arboles vi como un hombre vestido elegantemente de negro se acercaba preocupado… en seguida noté que a él pertenecía la voz de hace uno minutos atrás. Ese hombre se acercó a Miku sin mirarme ni prestarme la mas mínima atención, pero lo que hizo a continuación me perturbó bastante… él en seguida se acercó a la hermosa dama tomándole la mano y abrazándola fuertemente mientras que ella correspondía. En ese momento sentí algo muy doloroso en mi pecho, ¿una puñalada? No… era más que eso, un dolor cortante en mi corazón y garganta que hacía que me estremeciera… muchas emociones que jamás había sentido comenzaron a brotar en mí, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? (Pecado) No se supone que a los Ángeles nos pase esto al ver una pareja de humanos juntos… pero esto era… era… insoportable para mí, pero preferí guardar silencio y agachar mi cabeza para que no notaran la... ¿frustración? Que sentía en ese instante.

– Mi querida Miku estaba preocupado… no te vayas sin decirme ¿bueno? – dijo el hombre separándose de ella.

– Claro… lo siento mucho no volverá a ocurrir… por cierto… él es… un viejo amigo con el que acabo de encontrarme, Len…– expresó Miku dirigiendo su hermosa mirada hacia mí… y pidiéndome que me acercara.

– Oh es un gusto Len… además Miku, la sorpresa que te tenía preparada está lista… volvamos para que la veas – dijo el hombre mirando de una manera muy apasionante a la bella joven… me sentí extraño… pero cuando ellos se alejaban ella volteó a verme y se acercó a mi tomando mi mano para que los acompañara… en el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron en seguida nos miramos a los ojos… sentí que mi cara ardía, y ella tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro. Era difícil de explicar lo que sentí en ese momento… pero segundos después fui comprendiendo lo que sucedía, saqué mis propias deducciones ya que había estado largo tiempo observando el comportamiento de los seres que habitaban la tierra. No podía creerlo, jamás me hubiera imaginado que algún día sentiría algo como lo que estaba sintiendo, un sentimiento cálido, extraño, acogedor, excitante, en realidad casi indescriptible…era eso que los humanos llaman ¿Amor? Pero no cualquier amor… no como el amor que siente una madre por su hijo, este era un amor apasionado, con algo de lujuria (pecado capital)… la realidad era que me había enamorado de esa humana…¿Por qué? Esto no debería haber pasado… todo fue muy rápido (está prohibido), es un tabú, también considerado como una traición a Dios (completamente imposible)… uno de los peores pecados que un Ángel puede cometer… pero ya era tarde… ese sentimiento ya había brotado en mi interior, y ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Momentos después el hombre vestido de negro volvió a llamar a Miku por la tardanza… y eso había sido porque no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro. Pero al reaccionar los dos nos separamos y nos dirigimos al castillo… al llegar, todas las mujeres que estaban ahí decorando y arreglando el jardín detuvieron su trabajo al verme y quedaron deslumbradas… (es normal que suceda esto, los Ángeles somos ejemplo de perfección, no es modestia pero así me crearon) yo solo las ignoré y continué siguiendo a Miku hasta que llegamos a una gran salón donde habían varias personas reunidas alrededor de lo que se veía como una prenda… parecían sastres que terminaban los últimos detalles.

– Bien… gracias a todos por su trabajo… pueden retirarse – pronunció el hombre de negro mientras tomaba la mano de Miku – tu vestido para nuestro matrimonio mañana en la tarde está listo… mi linda y amada Miku – fulminó aquél hombre arrodillándose sin soltar la mano de la joven… mientras que yo… observaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo triste lo que sucedía. Miku… mi bella Miku… la preciosa humana de la que acababa de enamorarme… pertenecería a alguien más el día de mañana, en ese momento sentí que todo lo que yo conocía importante para mí se desplomaba. Me sentía verdaderamente devastado, sentí envidia e ira (mas pecados capitales) contra ese hombre. Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a pecar… momentos después ese hombre salió del gran salón dejándome a solas con la joven quien… aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, se veía algo triste… me acerqué lentamente a ella y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro.

– No pareces estar muy feliz con tu matrimonio – opiné con la cabeza agachada.

– La verdad es que… esto solo es un matrimonio por conveniencia familiar… mis padres lo escogieron como mi esposo, yo solo debo aceptar esa decisión – respondió ella sin voltear a verme.

– Es tu vida… tú decides lo que haces con ella – repetí usando más presión sobre su hombro… pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo dándole ese tipo de consejo? Después de eso me di cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido involuntariamente de mi boca, como un pedido de que no se casara…

– Tal vez… pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, todos los preparativos están listos…debo aceptar mi destino – respondió ella sonriendo falsamente. Nos quedamos ahí por un rato… pero después ella me invitó a dar un paseo por los grandes jardines de ese castillo… y ella comenzó a contarme cosas sobre su vida y pensamientos… en verdad eran muy interesantes, no me cansaba de oír sus palabras, de ver sus hermosos ojos, de sentir su agradable aroma… todo en ella era perfecto y hermoso, sentía que me enamoraba cada vez mas… pero era extraño, recién nos habíamos conocido, pero había una conexión muy fuerte y natural entre nosotros, era imposible no sentirse a gusto mientras hablábamos… después cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Miku me había llevado a una linda habitación donde quería que me quedara esa noche, yo le había dicho que tenía donde quedarme ya que se me había otorgado una pequeña casa en lo más profundo del bosque donde podía quedarme mientras estaba cumpliendo mi misión en la tierra, pero Miku había insistido y fui incapaz de resistirme. Ella estaba mostrándome una exótica muñeca de porcelana que le encantaba y que había sido parte de su niñez, pero en un momento la muñeca se refaló de sus manos y terminó por caer al suelo. Afortunadamente no se quebró, pero yo me acerqué para recogerla, mientras que ella también lo hacía, cuando nuevamente nuestras manos se tocaron… levantamos nuestras miradas y otra vez éstas se cruzaron sin poder despegarse, lentamente nos levantamos simultáneamente y cuando ya estábamos derechos seguíamos mirándonos… ya no lo soportaba… quería sentir sus labios contra los míos… nunca lo había intentado, pero en realidad ese deseo se presentó de forma sorpresiva y no podía resistirme, por lo que lentamente con una mano tomé la cara de Miku y me acercaba a sus labios… ella no se resistía… pero cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos ella se separó de mi rápidamente alejándose varios pasos.

– M..Miku… porque…– dije nervioso y confundido…

– No… Len… no puedo… no podemos…tu, eres un ángel yo una humana, no podemos hacer esto, a demás… mañana voy a casarme, no sé qué fue lo que pasó ahora… solo sé que no podemos – respondió ella tapándose la boca con las manos y tratando de ahogar sus lagrimas. Pero esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar sobre mis acciones… no era capaz de seguir mirándola, por lo que me fui por la ventana y escapé hacia el oscuro y denso bosque.

Mientras me alejaba sentía frustración y también decepción. Mis sentimientos eran imposibles…a demás estaba seguro de que todos los demás Ángeles del cielo estaban enterados de lo que había pasado, ya sabían que yo… uno de los Ángeles mas leales… había traicionado a Dios. Ya no podía hacer nada contra eso, seguramente al volver al cielo sería castigado en el infierno por todos los pecados que cometí… pero yo no quería eso… lo único que quería era poder estar con Miku… aun que fuera solo por una vez, nada me haría más feliz que eso… pero ella no estará de acuerdo, porque seguía siendo un Ángel y ella una humana. La única solución posible… era que yo me transformara en humano… pero ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? … no en realidad si sabía cómo hacer eso… la verdadera pregunta era ¿estaba yo dispuesto a cometer una traición tan grande por amor?... mi respuesta es…si… la única forma de convertirme en humano… era llamando a un demonio y pedírselo, pero claro… no sería gratis, yo debería dar a cambio lo que el demonio me pidiera. Pero a esa altura estaba dispuesto a todo. Por lo que al llegar a la pequeña casa que se me había otorgado me las arreglé para llamar a un poderoso demonio para que cumpliera mi deseo. Él deslumbraba una gran oscuridad y maldad… no podía verle bien el rostro debido a esa oscuridad y aura negativa que lo rodeaba…

– Valla… pero si es el ángel Len… eres un travieso… te he estado observando… ya quiero saber que hará tu Dios cuando se entere de los grabes pecados que has cometido – mustió el agrio demonio con una voz escalofriante – para que te tomaste la molestia de llamarme?

– Se que algún día seré castigado… pero eso no me importa ahora, quiero que me conviertas en humano – respondí seriamente mientras que el demonio comenzaba a reír fuertemente – hablo en serio! que quieres a cambio?

– De acuerdo… creí que solo bromeabas… y sabes? Yo realmente envidio las hermosas y blancas alas de los ángeles… por esta vez, me gustaría una de tus alas… Len, estoy casi seguro de que volverás a pedirme otro favor y no lo dudes… cuando quieras podrás volver a ser un ángel, solo que con un ala menos , así que esperaré a ese día para obtener tu otra ala – explicó el demonio acercándose a mí y estrechando su mano para que cerráramos el trato…

– Como quieras -respondí y no dudé en corresponder para estrechar la mano de ese demonio, en seguida sentí un dolor agudo en la espala que hizo que me arrodillara por la intensidad de éste…

– Mañana cuando despiertes ya serás un humano completo… ahora yo me llevaré esta hermosa ala blanca conmigo – susurró ese demonio…pero no sé lo que sucedió después, ya que me desmallé.

Desperté al día siguiente sobre la cama algo confundido… pero luego tomé conciencia de todo lo que había pasado. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis alas ya no estaban, mi espalda se sentía ligera por eso, también mis ropas habían cambiado completamente… ahora vestía una camisa negra con detalles recogidos en la zona del pecho, y mis pantalones, botas y capa también eran ahora de un color oscuro. Pero cuando tomé más conciencia me percaté de que había dormido prácticamente todo el día y el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Debía darme prisa, si bien recordaba el matrimonio de Miku sería hoy mismo en la tarde… esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde por lo que me apresuré, tomé mi capa y corrí en dirección al santuario en el cual había conocido a la hermosa humana para orientarme y ver donde quedaba el castillo. Llegué muy rápido a ese lugar y cuando me acercaba mas pude ver que al otro lado de ese lugar abierto entre los árboles se encontraba Miku observando ese lugar nostálgicamente… quedé inmediatamente deslumbrado y sorprendido… ella se veía realmente hermosa en su calado negro, pero su rostro tenía una expresión triste, ¿quizá había estado pensando en mi? O en el peor de los casos ¿ya se había casado?... no quería pensar demasiado en eso por lo que en seguida me acerqué a Miku. Cuando ella me vio se sorprendió bastante, abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras yo caminaba en su dirección.

– Len… tu…que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella algo sonrojada en el ocaso.

– Vine a buscarte… ahora soy un humano Miku – respondí tocando gentilmente su rostro y mirándola con unos ojos muy esperanzados… ¿es que acaso había algo que pudiera interponerse entre nosotros ahora? Yo la amaba… y ella demostraba que sentía lo mismo por mi…

– ¿Cómo es eso posible?

– Eso no importa… yo te amo – comenté.

– Len… estoy a punto de casarme…yo…

– Escapemos juntos – interrumpí – como ya te había dicho… tú decides lo que haces con tu vida… ahora es tu decisión si quieres ir conmigo o quedarte aquí – agregue alejándome un poco de ella y estrechándole mi mano… se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirándome directamente a los ojos… hasta que sentí como ella tomaba mi mano y comenzaba a sonreír…

– Q...quiero ir contigo, no sé como… pero también te amo – respondió Miku… yo estaba muy feliz con esa respuesta… por lo que enseguida escapamos y yo la llevé hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos ya todo estaba oscuro, pero ahora ya no me sentía solo… tenia a mi preciosa Miku conmigo… pero ahora, quería hacerla mía, quería sentir su piel desnuda rosando con la mía, que sus hermosos labios bailaran una intensa danza sobre los míos por esa noche. Le propuse esta idea algo pervertida a mi quería Miku y se sorprendió, pero aceptó sin mucho más que decir. La cargué hasta la cama y comencé a quitarle su hermoso vestido mientras la besaba…

– L..Len… está bien si hacemos esto? – me preguntó ella en un el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que nos separamos.

– Solo si tú sientes que está bien… te amo de todo corazón… si no quieres hacerlo entonces…– estaba diciendo hasta que ella me interrumpió besándome apasionadamente… en seguida correspondí, ya estaba decidido, no había vuelta atrás… queríamos unirnos, ya nada mas importaba, solo nosotros dos por esa noche, esa placentera noche que estuvo llena de pasión y lujuria por parte de los dos mientras la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana nos cubría… lo que hicimos se sintió muy bien… demasiado bien… definitivamente esa fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, eso era también lo mejor que había sentido también…

Al día siguiente desperté primero y vi que mi amada dormía placenteramente a mi lado enredada en las blancas sábanas de mi cama… en seguida se me vinieron a la mente las imágenes de lo que habíamos hecho anoche… y mi sonrisa no podía desaparecer de mi rostro. Después yo me levanté de la cama y me vestí…tenía pensado una sorpresa para ella cuando despertara. Me dirigí al pueblo porque quería comprar algo que seguramente le gustaría…

Después cuando regresé me encontré con ella despierta vistiéndose… cuando me vio llegar sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad al igual que los míos, los dos sonreímos y yo me acerqué a ella… me senté en la cama a su lado… para luego tomar su mano.

– Miku… Mi amada y única Miku… tu.. te casarías conmigo? – pregunté mostrándole un lindo anillo con forma de flor decorado con piedras exóticas. Ella en seguida me sonrió y me abrazó.

– Claro que si…– respondió Miku a lo cual enseguida puse el anillo en su dedo y los dos juntamos nuestras frentes comenzando a reír por la felicidad que sentíamos…

Así los días transcurrieron felizmente para nosotros… estábamos juntos, ¿Qué mas podríamos pedir? A demás hace poco los padres de Miku habían aceptado nuestro amor y nos habían obsequiado una mansión donde podíamos comenzar una vida juntos… la felicidad que sentíamos era casi indescriptible. El hecho de dormir y despertar al lado de la persona que amas es algo para sentirse en el paraíso… pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Por unos días yo había olvidado completamente lo que había hecho anteriormente, el trato que había hecho con el demonio… mi traición…mis pecados…

Un día recuerdo que me había levantado temprano dejando a Miku… yo tenía que encargarme de preparar las cosas para el matrimonio que sería en un par de días más… y recién en éste momento estoy completamente seguro de lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia:

Mientras yo no estaba Miku se había encargado de ordenar algunas cosas… ella estaba verdaderamente feliz con nuestra boda, pero yo nunca… ni jamás me imagine de que Kaito… un Ángel que actualmente se sentía desdichado ya que hace tiempo atrás yo había tenido una estrecha amistad pero que había terminado mal ya que él había comenzado a sentir cosas por mi (y es porque entre los Ángeles no hay mucha definición en los sexos de cada uno, aunque algunos se vean como hombres o como mujeres), pero yo lo había rechazado ya que no sentía lo mismo… y cuando él se enteró de lo que yo estaba haciendo se puso furioso, y más aun cuando se enteró de que yo había decidido convertirme en humano para poder vivir el resto de mi vida junto a Miku… Kaito no lo soportó, él pensó que la culpable de todo lo que yo había hecho era ella, cuando en realidad esa había sido mi dedición… claramente el Ángel desdichado no iba a creer ninguna explicación ni escucharía a nadie…por lo que bajó a la tierra… y en mi ausencia se dirigió a la mansión en la que se encontraba mi amada… entró sorpresivamente rompiendo la puerta principal… él llevaba un arma… y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Miku distraída ya que no había escuchado ningún alboroto. Y en eso… Kaito se le acercó por la espalda a mi amada, ella volteó y se percató tarde de su presencia y fue cuando él fríamente le disparó en el pecho… yo llegué momentos después de que eso había pasado, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento y quería asegurarme de que Miku estuviera bien… pero cuando pasé por la puerta me di cuenda de que estaba destrozada, por lo que me apresuré en buscarla y me dirigí al salón principal… lo que vi ahí me dejó sin aliento… completamente sorprendido, aterrado, desesperado, furioso… es difícil describir lo que sentí en el momento en el cual vi a mi querida Miku tirada en el piso ensangrentada y con apenas una pequeña luz de vida en sus ojos. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos llorando desesperadamente… en un momento levanté la mirada hacia la gran ventana que ahí había y me percaté de que en el cielo se alejaba Kaito… con un arma en la mano y con algunas gotas de sangre en su blanca ropa. El maldito le había disparado a mi única razón de vivir… pronto me di cuenta que en realidad habíamos estado viviendo prácticamente una mentira? Todo había sido culpa mía, y ahora Miku había pagado las consecuencias de mis actos… ¡¿Por qué? Eso no era justo para ella… y como juré aquella noche encantadora en la que nos unimos… yo gastaré hasta mi última luz de vida por ti… yo debía pagar mis pecados con mi muerte… por lo que me apresuré y tomé fuerzas para volver a convertirme en ángel y me las arregle para llamar a aquel demonio con el que al principio había hecho el trato. Y el apareció frente a mí mientras que yo aun tenía Miku muriendo en mis brazos… él comenzó a mirar la escena y en seguida entendió lo que yo estaba a punto de pedir…

– Ya sabes que hacer demonio… llévate mi ala y salva la vida de mi amada, ella no tiene por qué pagar por lo que yo hice – dije entre lagrimas mirando tristemente a mi linda humana.

– Tienes claro el hecho de que si yo te quito la única ala que te queda desaparecerás y tu alama irá al infierno a pagar por todo lo que hiciste por el resto de la eternidad? – me preguntó…

– Lo tengo más que claro… solo hazlo y sálvala – fulminé y mi voz temblaba… otra vez sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda… pero de pronto vi como Miku comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos… yo solo me dediqué a sonreírle para que me recordara así… las lágrimas aun corrían incesables por mi rostro, de pronto mi amada se sentó de golpe y me miraba confundida y preocupada… hasta que sin aviso… yo desaparecí en frente de sus ojos. La verdad es que yo estaba cayendo en la obscuridad camino al infierno, pude ver mientras caía que una pluma negra se había manifestado frente a Miku y que ahora ella se encontraba llorando a gritos por que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado… me rompía el corazón el verla así, y en pensar en que ahora debería aprender a vivir sin mí, y yo sin ella. Ese fue nuestro final…

_Fin del recuerdo._

– Y así fue como sucedieron las cosas señor juez, yo he pasado varios años pudriéndome y sufriendo las peores torturas aquí, en el infierno… sé que me lo merezco lo reconozco, y no ha sido nada fácil, lo único que se ahora, es que mis sentimientos por esa humana siguen intactos, y la extraño mucho. Ahora solo resisto con las esperanza de que algún día la volveré a ver y que podremos pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos… ya sé que es casi imposible… pero soy un Ángel pecador enamorado… que más se puede esperar?

–Está bien Len Ángel pecador… ahora que explicaste todo sal de aquí y ve a esperar junto a los otros condenados mientras nosotros deliberamos tu siguiente condena – dijo el juez sin inmutarse por mi triste historia… era normal, ya que él había condenado a seres más deplorables que yo.

Así que cuando se me dio la orden de abandonar esa sala solo obedecí y fui a ganarme junto a los demás condenados. Las horas pasaban y se podía ver que cada vez que el verdugo venía a decir el nombre de algún condenado se podía estar seguro de que el castigo no sería para nada agradable. Todos y cada uno de los condenados junto a mi después de contar su historia fueron llamados casi inmediatamente por el verdugo, hasta que solo quedé yo… y de pronto uno de los ayudantes del juez que había escuchado mi historia se acercó a mí y me dijo que había algo importante de lo que el juez quería hablarme… no sabía si estar feliz o preocupado… no importaba, si no tenía a Miku conmigo nada importaba entonces… no había peor condena que esa. Así que solo me dirigí de vuelta a la gran sala del juicio. Donde se me informó de algo que hizo que mis vagas esperanzas brotaran otra vez…?

"_Aun caído en el fondo de la tierra, hay un voto de amor que entrelaza nuestro encuentro. Y vivo aun con la esperanza de que nos conoceremos otra vez"_ – mi amada Miku… solo espérame…

**N****atty**: bien este es el primer capi jeje espero que les haya gustado este fic esta basado en la cancion alluring secret y será algo como una continuación de esa canción

**Marce**: y escribimos este prologo explicando la historia de la canción pero cambiamos algunas partes... y nos apuraremos en subir las siguientes partes

**Natty:** este fic es una colaboración entre marce y yo así que nos turnaremos cada capi!

**Marce**: exacto! ^^ Así que el prologo lo escribimos en conjunto... el próximo le corresponderá a Natty y el otro a mi...y así sucesivamente

**Natty**: si! el próximo me toca a mí a ver cómo me va...

**Marce**: te irá bien! ... ok espero que dejen reviews y no se preocupen! nosotras somos incapaces de escribir una historia triste de Len y Miku ... nos vemos el próximo capitulo !

**Natty**: sayonara espero que disfruten este fic! viva el LenxMiku!

**¡SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS LEN Y MIKU SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE A PEGARLES CON UN PUERRO Y UNA BANANA! XD**


	2. Recuerdos del pasado olvidado

**Capitulo 1.- Recuerdos del pasado olvidado**

**VOCALOID NO NOS PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS NOSOTRAS HACEMOS ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

"_Desde el fondo de mi memoria recuerdo a mi amado llorando, la persona estaba buscando en el interior de mi corazón esa persona es…"_

**Pov. Miku**

Me desperté gritando de mi sueño, mis cabellos turquesa estaban esparcidos por toda mi cama y mi frente estaba empapada de sudor. Ya eran 6 noches seguidas soñando el mismo sueño donde un joven rubio me miraba con ojos llorosos para luego desaparecer después sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y que me desvanecía, era lo único que recordaba del sueño pero era suficiente para atormentarme. Mire el reloj de mi cuarto eran las 5:00 a.m decidí levantarme de una vez después de todo no pienso que podría dormir otra vez. Tome una ducha para después cambiarme y ponerme un vestido corto color café con flores turquesas con un lindo moño, tenía hambre así que luego fui a hacerme el desayuno, en estos momentos vivía sola en un departamento que mis padres me habían rentado para ir a la universidad, estaba en el primer semestre de literatura universal y salía con un chico del último semestre llamado Kaito Shion el estudiaba antropología y nos habíamos conocido en una reunión. Al principio se puede decir que teníamos una cierta hostilidad y nos llevábamos muy fríamente pero luego de un tiempo nos conocimos más a fondo y empezamos a salir. Me gustaba Kaito pero sentía una barrera entre nosotros como si algo impidiera que estuviéramos juntos o _alguien._

Después de desayunar me dirigí hacia la escuela estaba a pocas cuadras así que me iba caminado, la universidad era inmensa tenía un hermoso jardín con árboles y flores junto con el edificio principal que era de un color café oscuro con muchas ventanas. También estaban los dormitorios para los estudiantes extranjeros y otro edificio un poco más chico donde estaba la cafetería, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, etc.

Entre al edificio principal y me dirigí a la segunda planta donde estaba mi salón de clases. Cuando entre todos me saludaron con una sonrisa y mi mejor amiga se paro para correr hacia mí y abrazarme.

–¡Hola Miku!-dijo separándose de mi–¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Y ¿Por qué las ojeras?

– Hola Gumi– dije con una sonrisa– Perdón si te hice esperar mucho, no pude dormir muy bien anoche pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

–Bueno, pero ya sabes que puedes contarme todo okey? – dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego guiñarme el ojo.

–Jeje claro Gumi– dije sonriendo lo más creíble posible para luego irme a sentar en mi pupitre al lado de la ventana, me puse a pensar en el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido en la noche, ese chico rubio yo ya lo había visto en alguna parte pero no podía recordarlo. Me percate que el maestro llego y saludo a todos yo solo le di una sonrisa falsa para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia mi libreta. El tema había empezado pero yo no le ponía atención no me podía sacar de la cabeza al chico rubio algo había en el que se me hacía muy familiar y a la vez no lo recordaba. No era ninguno de mis amigos ni tampoco de mis conocidos si no era nadie que conocía ni que apreciaba ¿Por qué me venía esta sensación cuando lo recordaba?

Sonó la campana del descanso sacándome de mis pensamientos, me levante de mi asiento y mi "amiga" se dirigió hacia mí.

–¿Quieres ir a comer a la cafetería? – dijo sonriéndome.

– Este, lo siento Gumi pero le prometí a Kaito vernos en el jardín–dije disimulando tristeza, ella hizo una mueca al escucharlo pero luego sonrió animadamente

–Bueno pues tienes que pasar tiempo con tu novio, no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde– levanto su mano en forma de despedida y se fue por la puerta dejándome sola en el salón. Recogí mis cosas y las ordene para luego salir también por la puerta pero en dirección al jardín central de la universidad. Pase por toda la universidad hasta llegar, ahí había una gran fuente en medio de todo el jardín donde alrededor había varias banquetas donde varios alumnos estaban sentados comiendo y platicando. Por todo el jardín había pasto y por supuesto muchas flores de variados colores. En una de las bancas estaba sentado mi novio, Kaito Shion. Me acerque rápidamente a él y me recibió con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola! Miku te he estado esperando–dijo palmeando el otro lado de la banca para que me sentara junto a él–te extrañe mucho–me senté junto a él y el puso un brazo detrás mío abrazándome.

–Hola, yo también pero he estado un poco ocupada con tareas y no te pude hablar esta mañana–dije mintiéndole, no quería preocuparlo con algo tan tonto como un sueño.

–No te preocupes–dijo apretándome más fuerte–por cierto van a abrir un nuevo parque de diversiones y tengo boletos que conseguí gracias a un amigo ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana?

–Claro–tal vez eso me podría quitar de la cabeza el sueño…–¿nos vemos allá a las 4:00?

–Sí, creo…que ya deberías irte pronto sonara la campana y alumna estrella no puede llegar tarde a su clase ¿no es así?–sonrió al terminar la pregunta y me dio un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo sentí una…punzada como si me doliera su tacto.

Nos vemos mañana–dije levantándome de la banca y dirigiéndole una sonrisa para partir de vuelta al edificio donde estaba mi siguiente clase. Al entrar a primera vista no había nadie pero al final del salón en una esquina había alguien sentado mirando hacia la ventana. No se podía distinguir quién era así que me acerque hacia esa persona y le toque el hombro para que volteara.

Me quede estática cuando volteo.

Era un muchacho rubio con tez blanca como el mármol con unos ojos azules como el cielo y unos labios color carmín.

Era el mismo de mi sueño, era como…un ángel.

Se quedo viéndome por unos instantes hasta que se paro del banco, al parecer sobresaltado y aun con sus ojos en mí.

-M...Mi..Miku?-pregunto tartamudeando–¿eres tú?

Abrí la boca pero las palabras no salían esta anudada por la belleza de este chico y porque era idéntico al de mi sueño reaccione después de un tiempo...El había pronunciado mi nombre acaso lo conocía?

–¿Te conozco?–pregunte desconcertada, no cavia duda era el chico con el que había soñado pero..¿Cómo era posible?

–¿Miku?... ¿no te acuerdas de mí?–dijo con ojos tristes.

–L..Lo siento pero no te reconozco ¿acaso alguna vez nos habíamos visto?

No..Al parecer no–dijo suspirando–este...lo siento soy nuevo en la universidad mi nombre es Len Kagamine un placer en conocerte–me tendió la mano en forma de saludo y puso una sonrisa que hubiera hecho que se desmayara cualquier chica.

Igualmente, soy Miku Hatsune–dije estirando la mano y apretando la suya. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí un choque…un choque eléctrico, sentí como en mi estomago volaban miles de mariposas y como mi cara se tornaba de un tono carmín. No quería soltarlo. Su mano estaba reconfortante y caliente. Me sentía protegida. Después de unos segundos nuestras manos se separaron con mucho esfuerzo. Y lo escuche susurrar algo que no me quedo muy clara….."_Nuestra segunda oportunidad"_ ¿a qué se refería? Oí como la puerta del salón se abría y pensé que ya había sonado la campana sin darme cuenta. Le di una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia mi asiento, el maestro acababa de llegar y le hizo una seña a Len para que se acercara. El fue a donde el maestro se encontraba y se puso al lado de él.

–Bueno, el un nuevo estudiante de intercambio cursara junto con ustedes este ciclo de literatura–dijo el maestro tratando de terminar rápido–este… ¿vienes de un pueblo pequeño de la zona norte no?

Si, del pueblo Wolow Town para ser exacto–al mencionar el pueblo de donde provenía sentí una sensación extraña...Como si ese pueblo fuera importante para mí…

Y tu nombre es?–le pregunto el profesor.

Len..Len Kagamine–dijo sonriendo, no tanto como me había sonreído anteriormente pero una sonrisa que de seguro había conquistado a todas las chicas de mi clase, incluso probablemente a _mí._

_**Continuará…**_

**natty: **bienaqui esta el primer capi, un poco corto...

**marce: **perole dio un gran giro a la historia... muajaja aun falta mucho espero que no se confundan o.O

**natty: **umm si pero no crean que tendran un final feliz tan facil eh? somos malas y los haremos sufrir un poco .

**marce**: jeje no es para asustarse tampoco... pero las cosas se pondran mas inetersantes aun!

**natty: **el proximo capi te toca a ti marce quieres decir sobre el?

**marce: **etto... digo que tal vez demore un poco en escribirlo :c (por la escuela T-T) pero sucederán cosas inesperadas! impulsos que superaran el autocotrol de uno de nuestros personajes, celos! y tambien un poco de drama... ok con eso ya adelanté mucho? xD

**natty: **creo que los haremos sufrir por la espera XD pero muchas gracias por leer este fic esperemos que les guste =D

**marce: **sii jeje de verdad gracias! y en los proximos capitulos entenderán el "porque" de varias cosas...nos leemos el proximo capitulo que será escrito por mi persona xD

**natty: **estoy segura que les gustara mucho el proximo capi! marce es una gran escritora jeje nos vemos en el proximo capi no se olviden de dejar reviews sayonara!

**marce: **ok nos vemos!

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS LEN Y MIKU SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE PARA GOLPIARLOS CON UN PUERRO Y UNA BANANA**

**(Están advertidos)**


	3. EncuentroSecuestro!

**Marce' Otaku: **Ok em…perdonen la demora u.u… pero aquí está la continuación… quizá la explicación de lo que aquí ocurre sea confusa pero más adelante lo entenderán (:

**Capitulo 2.- Encuentro… secuestro!**

"_Este sentimiento renacerá…__ lo prohibido que se mezcló con amor y terminó por desatar la furia del cielo… los dos unidos están, en pasado, presente… y tal vez, para siempre?"_

**Pov. Len**

Por fin ya estoy aquí… de vuelta en la tierra después de 100 años…

El día en el cual se suponía que me dirían cual sería mi próxima condena, se me informó de algo que cambió todo radicalmente… después de contarles la verdad de mi historia al juez y a todos los testigos que ahí habían… me llamaron horas después, en ese momento creí que me darían una condena peor que a los demás condenados, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario…

Aun que no lo parezca las cortes del infierno son muy justas con sus condenas… por lo que ellos entendieron mi situación (aunque estoy más que seguro que alguno de los arcángeles de los que me conocían… o incluso Dios intervino en algo) y me liberaron… si… ahora estoy libre… fui liberado del infierno con la condición de seguir con la misión que me habían asignado en un principio, sobre seguir investigando los pecados de los humanos y entregar un informe completo lo más pronto posible, también se me advirtió de no cometer ningún pecado, o al menos cometerlos en la menor cantidad posible, tampoco tengo permitido regresar al cielo pero no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme, además… no soy un humano… ahora soy un tipo de ángel renegado por lo que una de mis alas es blanca y la otra es negra (pero tengo la habilidad de hacerlas desaparecer mientras estoy en la tierra)…yo también podría ser considerado como un tipo de demonio por algunas características que he adquirido debido a que pasé tanto tiempo en el infierno… pero no soy prófugo de nada… ahora estoy libre de cualquier cargo.

En seguida después de enterarme de mi liberación se me informó también de que mi amada… Miku… actualmente se encontraba reencarnada… tenía la misma apariencia y actitud como la de hace 100 años. Cuando me enteré de eso sentí una felicidad parecida a la que sentía cuando estaba con ella… podría volver a verla otra vez… era nuestra segunda oportunidad… estaba seguro que desde ahora todo estaría bien… bueno, eso creía… hasta que también me advirtieron sobre Kaito… aquél ángel que había terminado con la vida pasada de Miku… y que debido a eso yo había decidió dar mi vida por ella. Después de que todos en el cielo se enteraran de lo que Kaito había hecho él en seguida fue desterrado del cielo, pero no permitieron que su alma fuera liberada… hasta hace algunos años atrás… al final decidieron liberar su alma… pero también había sido condenado a vivir como un humano hasta que esa vida se agotara, luego de eso su alma desaparecería. Me advirtieron sobre él ya que actualmente Kaito y Miku se encontraban viviendo en la misma ciudad (tal vez sea el destino?)… pero no tenían muy claro si ellos dos tenían contacto entre sí… me sentía asustado cando me enteré de eso… aun que ninguno de los dos recordaría su vida pasada a menos que su memoria volviera por alguna razón sobrenatural. Y ahí es donde entro yo (debo hacer que mi amada recuerde todo, para que así podamos estar juntos)… no tengo ni la menor intención de hacer que Kaito recuerde algo, eso sería muy peligroso tanto para Miku como para mi, solo me importa ella… pero ésta vez no estoy dispuesto a tener que pasar por lo mismo que pase hace un siglo atrás… no voy a desaprovechar ésta segunda oportunidad…

Cuando regresé por primera vez después de 100 años a la tierra me encontré con algo completamente distinto a como lo recordaba… afortunadamente se me había otorgado todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en esta nueva época contemporánea. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender… por lo que decidí tomarme una semana para leer libros que me ayudarían a ponerme al tanto de todo lo que actualmente sucede... ahora existen universidades, tecnología muy avanzada y más cosas que jamás había visto… yo era consciente de que mi presencia en la tierra podría afectar aun que sea un poco la memoria de Miku y Kaito… lo que podría manifestarse en sus sueños, intuiciones, sentimientos o voces lejanas en su cabeza…

Por aquellos días en los que me dediqué a leer no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Miku… estaba muy impaciente por querer verla de nuevo hasta que por fin llegó el día en el cual asistiría por primera vez a la universidad… tenía la vaga esperanza de que Miku… al verme en seguida recordara todo y poder abrazarla y besarla… ha pasado un siglo… estoy impaciente…

Cuando entré a la universidad muchas personas (la mayoría chicas) me quedaron mirando… eso me traía algunos recuerdos… me dirigí a mi salón de clases, el cual sería el mismo de Miku… ahora todos creerían que yo era un nuevo alumno de intercambio y que estaba en el primer semestre de literatura universal. Eso no importaba mucho ya que no estaba en mis planes quedarme por mucho tiempo ahí, solo hasta que Miku recuperara su memoria. Aun era algo temprano por lo que fui uno de los primeros en llegar al salón… me ubiqué en un asiento que estaba en una esquina al lado de la ventana y comencé a observar las nubes, imaginándome el rostro de mi amada… momentos después sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro… en seguida voltee y mi corazón casi se detuvo por lo que vi… era Miku… quien también me miraba algo confundida… la llamé por su nombre, pero por cómo reaccionó ella no se acordaba de mi… al parecer no recordaba nada, así que preferí no forzar su memoria e intenté con mucha voluntad no hacer nada muy obvio… me presenté como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido estrechándole mi mano, ella correspondió el gesto, y cuando nuestras manos se tocaron… fue increíble… muchos recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, y yo en ningún momento despegué mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos… luego nos separamos y segundos después llegó el maestro… en seguida él me hizo una seña para que me presentara, a lo cual obedecí y me presenté algo tímido, nunca antes había tenido que hacer esto…

Después mientras la clase avanzaba no podía asimilar bien lo que estaba sucediendo… tenía a Miku a metros de mi… pero no podía actuar como lo habría hecho si ella recordara todo (tan cerca… y al mismo tiempo tan lejos)… me sentía algo frustrado, pero al parecer tenía bastante tiempo para hacer que ella comenzara a recordar. Varias veces yo planté mi mirada en ella y la observaba por varios minutos, hasta que ella volteaba a verme y me sonreía… esa hermosa sonrisa… la extrañaba de verdad…

Cuando sonó la campana para el recreo Miku en seguida se acercó a mí:

–D..disculpa Len… el pueblo de donde dijiste que venias… cómo es? – me preguntó ella con una expresión… nostálgica?

–Bueno… es algo pequeño… rodeado por hermosos bosques, y pequeños _santuarios…_ – respondí y fue cuando vi como la peli turquesa cambiaba la expresión de su rostro… como si supiera de lo que yo estaba hablando – también hay castillos y grandes mansiones que eran habitadas por duques y personas de alto nivel social… – decía yo hasta que vi que Miku perdía el equilibrio… en seguida me levanté de mi asiento e impedí que ella se cayera… se sintió muy bien el tenerla así de cerca, aun que no duró mucho…

–L..lo siento Len… yo solo… me sentí algo mareada – se disculpó ella… pero yo debí haber pedido disculpas, tengo que ir más lento con esto…

Después de ese incidente Miku se ofreció para mostrarme la gran universidad, teníamos bastante tiempo porque nos habían avisado que los maestros tendrían un junta importante y nos darían ese tiempo libre… ¿Cómo negarme? Era una gran oportunidad… en todo ese trayecto hablamos, reímos, y nos divertimos mucho… después de todo lo que había leído recién me daba cuenta de que tenía mucho que aprender. Pero hubo un momento en el cual mientras caminábamos por un jardín yo tropecé, afortunadamente había un árbol junto a mi del cual me apoyé para no llegar al suelo, pero aun que me afirmé de ese árbol con poca fuerza (según yo) mi mano quedó marcada, hundida ahí… en seguida alenté a Miku para que siguiéramos caminando, no quería que viera algo como eso ¿Qué iba a pensar de mi? ¿Se daría cuenta de que ahora soy una especie de ángel renegado mitad demonio? Yo tenía claro que llegaría el día en el cual debería contarle la verdad, pero aun no… dejando de lado eso, todo ese tiempo que pase junto a Miku fue maravilloso, varias veces intenté hacer algo para que ella recordara, pero me di cuenta de que no debía ir tan rápido, le estaba haciendo daño… tenía mucho tiempo… pero aun así, sentía una necesidad inexplicable por apresurarme… ya había sentido esta sensación antes… era similar a la que había tenido cuando Kaito aprovechó para matarla…

Al rato mientras Miku y yo estábamos sentados en el verde pasto que había en uno de los jardines de la universidad, de pronto sentí un escalofrío inquietante…y comencé a mirar hacia un punto indefinido pensando en cosas confusas…

–Len? – preguntó la peli turquesa y en seguida reaccioné – estas bien?

–S..si… lo siento, es que solo me distraje – respondí mirándola a los ojos…

–Bueno espero que…– hablaba Miku pero de pronto una voz que gritaba su nombre a lo lejos interrumpió…

–Miku! Estaba buscándote… – dijo esa voz mientras se acercaba por detrás… yo comencé a sudar frio, sentí un temor igual al que había sentido cuando estaba perdiendo a Miku, estaba paralizado…(ese estúpido…) no tenía el valor de voltear y ver el rostro de esa persona, sería capaz de matarlo en seguida. Y aun que él no recuerde nada puedo sentir un aura involuntariamente pesada, llena de envidia y despecho… esto no podía ser posible… ¿porque nuestros destinos tenían que cruzarse de ésta manera? Y… por que le hablaba así a Miku? Como si la conociera perfectamente y le tuviera afecto?... ese maldito… no puedo perdonarlo… y esa voz… esa estúpida voz… pertenecía a…

**Pov. Miku**

–Kaito! – dije con algo de disgusto pero intenté de que no se notara mientras él se acercaba.

–Miku… te busqué porque quería pasar tiempo contigo pero no pude encontrarte…– decía Kaito mientras se acercaba a nosotros… pero en la última palabra que dijo su voz se apagó… también me di cuenta de que Len estaba actuando extraño… estaba sentado en el césped dándole la espalda a Kaito y con la cabeza agachada, no podía verle los ojos… por otro lado mi novio miraba a la espalda de Len como si hubiera visto a un fantasma…

–Está todo bien? – pregunté algo preocupada refiriéndome a los dos.

–E..está todo bien Miku… es solo que… – respondió Kaito sin terminar la frase.

–Hola soy Len Kagamine, un estudiante de intercambio – saludó Len parándose rápidamente, pero en ningún momento levantó su mirada.

–Un gusto… Len… disculpa… yo te había visto en alguna parte? – preguntaba Kaito intentando buscar la mirada del rubio… pero él demostraba algo de hostilidad…

–Mm… No lo creo – aseguró Len… su respuesta fue fría… no sabía que pensar, era todo muy confuso… los tres ahí reunidos… creaba una extraña atmósfera, y a eso se sumaba el incómodo silencio que nos invadió durante unos segundos… pero por suerte al rato después de eso sonó la campana que nos avisaba que debíamos volver a nuestros salones.

–Bueno, debo volver a mi salón… adiós… Miku, nos vemos en nuestra cita de mañana?

–Claro… ahí estaré – le respondí a Kaito intentando sonreír mientras se alejaba… luego de eso me di cuenta de que Len aun no levantaba su mirada, pero aun así nos dirigíamos camino a nuestro salón…no sabía si hablarle o preguntarle por que estaba actuando así… ya conocía a Kaito? Había tenido algún problema en el pasado con él?... yo no lo sabía… de lo único que estaba segura era de que no me agradaba la idea de ver a Len así… es raro expresar esto… recién lo conozco… pero siento como si algo en el fondo de mi corazón me grita diciendo que Len es importante para mi… ¿en qué sentido? Aun no puedo comprender…

–M..Miku – pronunció en voz baja Len deteniéndome antes de que llegáramos al salón.

–Que sucede? –…

–Cuál es tu relación con Kaito? – esa pregunta por parte de Len me dejó atónita… ¿por qué preguntaba eso?...

–Él es…mi novio…– respondí… e instantáneamente noté un cambio de actitud por parte de Len… fue extraño…

–Bueno... y supongo… que tu estas muy enamorada de él verdad?... – agregó Len alejándose un poco de mi.

–Y..yo… lo quiero…– dije desviando mi mirada de los hermosos ojos del chico rubio que estaba frente a mí.

–Pero lo amas? Respóndeme, necesito saber esto… mírame a los ojos y dime si en verdad amas a Kaito – me exigía Len… mientras se acercó a mí y quedamos frente a rente mirándonos a los ojos… debo admitir que eso me puso muy nerviosa, no sentía miedo, para nada… junto a Len me sentía muy cálida y protegida, pero esa mirada y esa voz tan intensa dirigiéndose a mí era… maravilloso…? Incluso sentí como mis mejillas ardían un poco… nunca me había pasado esto, ni siquiera con Kaito… ¿Qué debía responder? Desde cuando comencé a pensar este tipo de cosas…

–P…pues… no…no lo sé…– respondí finalmente… pero no fui capaz de mirar a los ojos a Len… no sabía que responder… si respondía "si" algo dentro de mí me hacía creer que estaba mintiendo…Kaito me gusta… pero ahora que lo pienso… desde que comencé a tener esos extraños sueños, o más bien pesadillas, he dudado sobre si en realidad quiero a mi novio, y con Len cerca… esa duda se hace aun más presente y fuerte ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?

–C..con eso basta… lo siento por haber actuado así… no es apropiado… pero yo… – decía Len tomando distancia – bueno olvídalo… solo ten cuidado.

–E..está bien… – asentí… pero… ¿cuidado? ¿de qué o de _quién_? ¿a caso se refería a Kaito? Él no podía ser peligroso… yo lo conocía, él no podría hacerle daño a nadie, su actitud era de alguien muy tranquilo y con mucha paciencia… al menos eso era lo que demostraba a todos, en especial a mí. Minutos después de unos minutos algo incómodos de silencio entre nosotros nos apresuramos por que nos dimos cuenta de que habían pasado varios minutos desde que la campana había sonado, y obviamente llegamos tarde a la clase, por lo que el maestro no nos dejó pasar, y tuvimos que quedarnos a fuera por esa clase… fue un poco cómico esa situación, por lo que ninguno de los dos estaba molesto con eso… es mas… no se en lo que pensaba o lo que sentía Len… pero para mí su presencia era muy agradable.

Luego de que terminara ese bloque nos topamos con Gumi en la cafetería y almorzamos juntos… Kaito no estaba cerca, no sabía a dónde podía haberse metido, pero por ahora estaba bien sin él, a demás saldríamos juntos mañana…

–Miku... – me susurró Gumi al oído, al parecer no quería que Len escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

–Dime…

–Cuando conociste a Len? – me preguntó en voz baja.

–Hoy, en el salón… es un estudiante de intercambio – respondí despacio también.

–Hoy? Y porque te llevas tan bien con él? Pareciera como si se conocieran hace bastante tiempo – agregó Gumi…

–No lo sé – afirmé –…pero siento lo mismo…– dije en un suspiro y con voz apenas perceptible…

–Qué? – exclamó Gumi algo confundida, no había escuchado bien mi respuesta, pero era mejor así…

Después del almuerzo con Len nos tocaba volver al salón, por lo que nos despedimos de Gumi y corrimos como unos verdaderos niños para que no nos ocurriera lo mismo. Ya en el salón luego de que llegara el maestro fue muy difícil para mí concentrarme en esa clase, ya que mi atención la había robado por completo Len Kagamine… el misterioso alumno de intercambio llegado recién hoy, y que ya se había convertido en un gran… ¿amigo? No tengo idea de porque pero no me sentía cómoda pensando que éramos solo amigos… genial… ahora estoy pensando igual que una adolecente… pero era la verdad. Había algunos momentos en los cuales nuestras miradas se cruzaban y no podían separarse, hasta que él profesor nos llamaba la atención por no estar pendientes de lo que él explicaba… y poco a poco sentía como me iba sonrojando…

El tiempo pasó rápido, y no me di cuenta cuando ya era la hora de irse… no vería a Len hasta el día de mañana, eso me deprimió un poco, a demás sería extraño sepárame de él… ya que habíamos pasado el día entero juntos, pero era lo que debíamos hacer. Len se quedaba en los dormitorios para alumnos del extranjero que quedaban ahí mismo en la universidad. Yo no tenía permitido pasar a esos dormitorios a dejar a Len… pero pude llegar hasta la entrada de éstos.

–Miku… estás segura de que no quieres que vaya a dejarte hasta tu apartamento? puede ser peligroso – me repetía Len…

–Estoy segura, no te preocupes, siempre me voy sola a demás queda cerca de aquí – respondí, era muy tierno de su parte ser tan… sobre protector si apenas me conoce desde hoy…

–Está bien… nos vemos… tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde? – me preguntó y me sentía incomoda por lo que debía responder, pero ya había quedado con Kaito.

–T..tengo mi cita con Kaito – dije agachando la cabeza… e intentando disimular mi pequeño disgusto.

–Oh… claro… bueno, adiós, cuídate – me dijo Len sonriendo… yo correspondí y vi como se alejaba… pero nuevamente sentí haberlo escuchado decir algo que no entendí muy bien: _"__No lo permitiré"_… nuevamente… no sabía a lo que se refería, no me atemorizó para nada ese comentario, a demás tampoco estaba segura de si lo había dicho de verdad o solo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Camino a mi departamento comencé a pensar en mi cita con Kaito… de verdad quería ir? No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta que yo misma me planteaba, lo mismo pasaba con todas las preguntas que se me ocurrían de la nada, sentía que me volvía loca. Al llegar finalmente al departamento me di una larga ducha e intenté sacar todos esos confusos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Pronto anocheció, y aun no era capaz de sacarme de la cabeza a Len… ¿por qué él? No se suponía que debía pasar esto, yo ya tenía novio… pero… sentía n vacio cuando pensaba en Kaito… lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormirme y esperar a que eso me ayudara a aclarar mi mente…

[Amor] – [Pecado] – [Prohibido] – [Fatales consecuencias] – [Dolor] – [Ira] – [Lujuria] – [Tristeza]

Desperté nuevamente desesperada, sudando, y a punto de llorar… había tenido esa pesadilla otra vez… pero ahora se le sumaban estas inquietantes palabras y aparte otras imágenes… había un arma… y alguien vestido completamente de blanco que sostenía aquella atemorizante arma… ya no soportaba esto… no podía dormir sin tener esta pesadilla, y sentía que cada vez se volvía peor. Me senté en mi cama, vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que aun eran las 4 de la mañana… aun era demasiado temprano para hacer cualquier cosa, pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, por lo que me levanté de mi cama y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el closet, aun sin encender la luz, de algún modo sentía que mi closet se encontraba algo mas vacio pero no le di importancia… luego me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación y me percaté de que estaba abierta… si bien recordaba la había cerrado después de haber tomado mi baño, pero tampoco le di gran importancia, seguramente yo la había abierto nuevamente sin darme cuenta… luego me disponía a salir de mi habitación pero me golpeé el pie con algo que estaba en mi camino, en seguida encendí la luz y me sorprendí al encontrarme con una maleta… luego me dirigí al closet y fue cuando confirmé de que casi la mitad de mi ropa faltaba, eso significaba de que se encontraba en esa maleta? pero ¿Quién había hecho eso? Sentía mucho miedo… no comprendía nada, tampoco me atrevía a dejar mi habitación, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía hasta que alguien apagó la luz de mi cuarto, en ese momento me paralicé, no era capaz de moverme, y luego sentí como alguien se acercaba lentamente a mí, me abrazaba por la espalda y delicadamente ponía un pañuelo sobre mi nariz y boca… no entiendo porque no me resistía, pero el abrazo de aquella persona me calmaba… poco a poco sentía que me desvanecía… pero antes de eso escuché como esa persona me decía:

–_No te preocupes, no te haré daño… ahora nadie podrá arruinar esto… todo estará bien _– pronunció tiernamente esa voz… la cual reconocí vagamente antes de desmayarme… Len?

**Pov. Len**

No podía permitirlo… simplemente no podía (mi misión tendrá que esperar)… ¿Kaito era el novio de mi Miku? ¿Cómo? Porque siempre tienen que pasarme este tipo de cosas a mi… y a demás cuando me enteré de que ella tendría una cita con él… mi mundo casi se vino abajo, pero supe controlarme… yo se que Miku me ama, aun que por ahora no se dé cuenta, nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos, honestos y puros no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

Nuevamente mi presentimiento extraño tenía algo de verdad… ahora entiendo porque sentía que debía apresurarme en hacer que Miku recordara todo. Sinceramente ya no me quedaba tiempo ni opciones… solo quedaba una salida, pero temía que mi amada me temiera y se molestara… no sabía qué hacer…

Esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, y mis impulsos terminaron por tomar el control sobre mí, ya lo había decidido, no me quedaba de otra que secuestrar a Miku y llevarla a alguna parte donde nadie se imaginaría que estaría, para así hacerle recordar todo y poder vivir feliz junto a ella, quería reescribir nuestra historia.

Por lo que en seguida me levanté e hice mis maletas… tenía pensado llevar a Miku de vuelta a Wolow, donde nos quedaríamos en mi pequeña casa allá hasta cuando fuera necesario… tenía bastante dinero para comprar comida o lo que necesitáramos… a demás podíamos llegar allá volando… verdaderamente estoy hablando como un sicópata… pero cuando has pasado tantos años en el infierno sin ver a la persona que amas es desesperante, no hay peor condena que eso.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 de la mañana y yo me esforzaba por salir de las habitaciones para estudiantes extranjeros de la universidad sin hacer ruido. Pero luego también recordé que no sabía donde vivía Miku, por lo que supuse que en la base de datos de la universidad debía aparecer la información de cada estudiante, y de alguna manera me escabullí dentro de la oficina de la secretaria del director, (ahora veo que esa semana de lectura pesada sirvió de algo) prendí la computadora y comencé a buscar el nombre "Miku" … como solo encontré un resultado con ese nombre, supuse en seguida de que ese documento pertenecía al amor de mi vida, anoté la dirección y rápidamente salí de la universidad.

Al llegar al edificio me dirigí al número que había anotado, pero habían cámaras de seguridad dentro de todo el lugar, era hora de usar mis alas…

Busqué la ventana del departamento de mi peli turquesa hasta encontrarla, la ventana se encontraba sin seguro por lo que fue muy fácil entrar sin hacer nada de ruido… ella dormía pero parecía tener una pesadilla ya que se quejaba y no paraba de moverse. Me apresuré y encontré una maleta donde comencé a guardar ropa de Miku… no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a tenerla allá para hacerla recordar debía estar preparado. Cuando terminé de hacer la maleta la dejé en la entrada de su cuarto mientras yo iba ver si ella necesitaría otras cosas…

De pronto vi que la luz del cuarto de Miku se encendía… ella había despertado, por lo que me quedé quieto y me escondí en una sombra, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y cuando ya no oí ruido me dirigí hacia su cuarto donde estaba ella parada frente a su closet mirando atónita, ya había encontrado el desastre que yo había dejado… me acerqué y apagué la luz, podía sentir el miedo por el que ella estaba pasando, y… no me resistí y la abracé… en seguida me di cuenta de que se calmaba, pero luego puse un pañuelo con alcohol sobre su nariz y boca delicadamente para no hacerle daño, y poco a poco Miku se desmayaba… pero antes de eso le dije que todo iba a estar bien…

Espero que pueda perdonarme… y que entienda también…volando será un viaje de 2 horas para llegar a Wolow debo cuidar que Miku no despierte o se asustará…

Esto es de lo que mis sentimientos son capaces de hacer… a demás no podía permitir que Mi peli turquesa fuera a una cita con alguien como Kaito… la reencarnación del ángel que destruyó nuestra felicidad y nos separó por un siglo… no voy a desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que tenemos para poder al fin estar juntos… _para siempre_…

_**Continuará…**_

**Marce'**: jeje ojalá les aya gustado la continuacion ...y perdonen la demora :c .. la escuela no me dejaba tiempo ... ojalá no se ayan aburrido al leer T-T

**natty: **sii! la escuela es mala! claro que no se aburren marce te salio muy bien! an pasado muchas cosas en este capi!

**marce'**: jeje en la continuacion ocurrirán mas cosas... Natty el proximo capítulo es todo tuyo! ^^

**natty: **aver como sale o si es cierto el proximo capi cambiara de rating...habra lemmon XD

**Marce'**: oh sii! lemmón (para que uno de nuestros lectores ya no espere mas xD "Len Uchiha Kagamine)... y admito... que nos hemos vuelto pervertidas... natty... será primera vez que escribirás lemmon... algo que decir? xDD

**natty: **que solo ruego para que no me de una hemorragia nasal mientras escriba el fic y muera

**Marce': **yo estaré lista para darte mas sangre si pierdes mucha con las hemorragias o.o ay que terminar el fics (: ... ojalá les esté gustando la historia! .

**natty: **si! igual muchas gracias por leer!

**Marce': **nos leemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara!

**natty: **sayonara minna-san!

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS LEN Y MIKU SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE PARA GOLPIARLOS CON UNA BANANA**

**(estan advertidos)**


	4. Dolorosos recuerdos

**Natty: **MATENME! Láncenme tomates lo que sea! Primero lo siento por el retraso! Gomenasaii! Y también por el horrible lemmon! Lo siento! Perdón si esta horrible y los decepcione

**Capitulo 3.- Dolorosos recuerdos.**

_No puedo permitir que este sentimiento te alcance…Aunque te ame con locura, mi mente todavía está en blanco y con dolor  
>Te amo tanto ¿Pero por qué…? <em>

**Pov. Miku**

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente…que había pasado?

Lo único que recordaba era haber estado en mi habitación y haber visto una maleta…después de eso todo se volvió negro y es todo lo que recuerdo.

¿En dónde estaba? Voltee mi cara hacia arriba...vi a…Len?

El al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había despertado, voltee hacia mis lados había ¿nubes? El estaba sosteniéndome con sus manos y sentí una ráfaga de aire detrás de él pero no alcance a ver qué era.

¿En dónde estábamos?

Al parecer nos estábamos moviendo, el viento soplaba mis cabellos y también los de Len.

Len volteo hacia mí y nuestros ojos se cruzaron por unos momentos hasta que el desvió la mirada y me apretó contra sí. Reaccione después de eso…Esto era un secuestro?..Len estaba secuestrándome tenía que impedírselo…

–Hey... ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-grite moviéndome en sus manos – ¿¡Y cómo es posible que estemos volando! – él aun sin dirigirme la vista, oculto su mirada bajo su cabello aun moviéndonos.

–Y-ya no puedo Miku – dijo entrecortado – te deseo tanto…te he esperado tanto que ya no puedo contenerme – dirigió su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos…se volvieron de un tono rojizo?

–A..Adónde vamos? – pregunte un poco asustada.

Len no me contesto, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo azul que nos rodeaba, el aire corría muy fuerte así que tuve que sujetarme de su camisa, cerré los ojos y trate de pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Primero ¿Cómo era posible que estuviéramos volando? No había una explicación razonable para eso. Segundo ¿a dónde me llevaba? Se supone que cuando un "extraño" te rapta te deberías sentir asustada pero…me sentía muy tranquila junto a él….Y tercero ¿Qué significaba lo que había dicho? "¿Te he esperado tanto?" Eso significaría que ya me conocía….?

Sentí como si estuviéramos cayendo, abrí los ojos y vi como caíamos en un prado lleno de flores.

–¿En dónde estamos? – dije aun mirando el hermoso prado.

El empezó a caminar aun conmigo en sus brazos hasta llegar a una cabaña que estaba en medio del prado. Con una patada abrió la puerta y entramos. Al entrar pude ver que era muy amplia, había algunos sillones y la cocina se veía al fondo. Len aun cargándome se dirigió a un enorme pasillo y vi hermosas pinturas de la época victoriana. A la derecha había una puerta por la que entramos.

Me asuste por la visión que vi.

Había una gran cama con un velo negro encima, Len me llevo hasta ahí y me tiro a la cama para luego tirarse sobre mí.

**INICIAN ESCENAS LEMMON (para los que se las quieran saltar XD)**

–Espera! – Dije totalmente sonrojada mientras Len me miraba a los ojos – no, no por favor.

–Lo siento Miku – dijo ocultando su mirada con su cabello rubio – te amo…Te amo…te amo y no puedo controlarme.

Con una mano arranco mi blusa rompiéndola, me quede paralizada mientras se desabrochaba su camisa hasta quedar con el torso desnudo. Volvió a posarse encima de mí, agarro mi cara con desesperación y me beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos me desgarraban la falda dejándome en ropa interior.

Su lengua tenia prisionera la mía y cada vez se adentraba más en mi boca. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda mientras que yo me quedaba quieta…sin hacer nada para detenerlo. Se separo de mi boca, probablemente por la falta de oxigeno y sus labios se posaron en mi cuello mientras yo soltaba gemidos.

Empezó a morderlo suavemente, bajando hasta mis pechos. Al momento de llegar a ellos, con su boca mordió mi sostén y me lo quito dejándome con los pechos descubiertos. Empezó a besarlos y luego a lamerlos con aun su otra mano acariciándome la espalda. Dejo de acariciarme y besarme para separarse un poco de mi y bajar hasta mi parte intima, lo oí gruñir por lo bajo y al igual como había hecho con mi sostén quito mi braga con sus dientes y luego introdujo su lengua en mi.

Al sentirlo dio un pequeño grito, y él empezó a hacerlo más rápido. Estaba que no me controlaba una parte de mi quería hacerle lo mismo y _mas _pero otra parte de mi decía que me resistiera porque él me estaba haciendo algo malo no? Ya no podía mas, con el succionándome me desmayaría de placer en poco tiempo.

Se alejo un poco de mi, agitado por el éxtasis y se quito toda su ropa completamente, se dirigió ahora desnudo como yo, a mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo mientras sus piernas se posicionaban entre las mías. Agarro mis caderas y las acomodó de manera de que le fuera fácil penetrarme.

Al sentirlo entrar en mi gemí de dolor pero él me callo con un beso donde ahogaba mis gemidos, me corrían lagrimas por las mejillas, el se estaba llevando mi primera vez, _me dolía._

Salía y entraba cada vez más rápido, después de un tiempo dejo de dolerme y quería quitarme y salir de ahí pero _no podía._

**FIN DE LAS ESCENAS LEMMON (los puros pueden continuar leyendo XD)**

Len se desplomo al lado mío sudando y abrazándome dándome pequeños besos entre cortados.

–Te acordaste de mi Miku-chan? – dijo riendo y mordiéndome el ovulo de la oreja.

No quería escucharlo, no quería seguir sintiendo esta sensación de calidez junto a él….después de lo que había hecho. Cerré los ojos y trate de no abrirlos. Podía escuchar como Len reía y seguía besando partes de mi cuerpo.

Me dormí después de un tiempo, mis manos se movieron sin pensar y me abrace a Len…no me quería ir de ahí…no quería recordar lo que me había hecho pero…

Tal vez lo había disfrutado un poco

**POV LEN**

Miku se había quedado dormida abrazada a mí, se veía tan tierna así…

Se empezó a mover y me abrazo más fuerte. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos ¿era mi culpa?

¿L..le había hecho daño? Me senté lentamente en la cama aun con ella a mi lado.

¿Qué había hecho?

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos ¿En qué me había convertido? Había dejado que mis impulsos me controlaran y le había hecho daño a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. Había dejado que la lujuria una vez más… con algo de ira se apoderara de mí y había disfrutado tanto de ella…

Quite mis manos de mi cara y sonreí… _¿En verdad era yo el que sonreía?_

Realmente la amaba, la amaba a ella y a su cuerpo. O al menos mi parte demonio lo amaba… esa es la consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo en el infierno? Tu demonio comienza a consumirte poco a poco.

Un momento… ¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO? Como es posible de que yo… le haya hecho eso a Miku… ella en ningún momento puso resistencia… pero tampoco le pregunte… si ella quería…

Soy un imbécil! Tengo que controlarme! No puedo imaginarme el daño que le acabo de hacer al amor de mi vida… mi arrepentimiento probablemente no sea suficiente…

Me levanté de la cama y camine hacia la ventana… afirmé mi espala contra la pared… y me dejé caer… lloré… si… comencé a llorar desesperadamente mientras observaba a Miku dormir con algo de… miedo en su rostro? Miedo hacia mí?

–Lo siento… Lo siento! Lo siento! – me lamentaba llorando…en realidad gritando… no existía perdón para lo que había hecho.

–_No era esto lo que queríamos?_ – preguntó una voz dentro de mi cabeza… ¿Mi voz?

–¿Q…que? Yo nunca quise hacerle daño! – respondí.

–_Pero la deseábamos… no puedes negar eso… a demás, ¿no lo disfrutaste?_

–Y…yo… no disfruto el hecho de hacerle daño… tu… quien eres? – pregunté mirando hacia todas partes muy confundido.

–_Yo soy tu… en verdad que disfrutamos hacerle eso a Miku…_

–No…

–_A quien le importa si le hicimos daño?_

–Mientes…

–_Hace mucho tiempo la deseábamos… y ahora que por fin es nuestra otra vez… deberías estar feliz como yo._

–Como dices eso…

–_Tocar su cuerpo… penetrarla… sentirla… fue muy placentero…_

–Cállate! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas – yo no soy así! Nunca fue mi intención…

–_La próxima vez yo tomaré el control nuevamente… solo es cuestión de tiempo…_

–No lo permitiré! El amor que siento hacia Miku… es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, haré lo que sea para que pueda perdonarme… lo que sea… yo no volveré a perder el control…jamás…

–_Eso ya lo veremos…_– agregó esa voz… y luego desapareció? … a estas alturas ya nada me parecía extraño…

Sin embargo no podía sacar de mi conciencia la culpa que sentía… no podía dejar que algo como este demonio que tenia dentro me controlara otra vez, y le volviera hacer daño a mi amada… mi amor definitivamente es más fuerte, esto no volverá a ocurrir… – Mi amada y querida Miku… espero que puedas perdonarme… – dije observándola… para luego caer en llanto, sin poder olvidar mi gran error… _Perdón…_

natty: otra vez perdon por el horrible lemmon se nota que soy principiante T-T

marce': a mi me gustó... jeje... pero Len deberá cambiar su actitud D: ! (nos disculpamos por eso, pero ay que darle drama a ésto )

natty: bueno estuvo 100 años en el infierno...asi que no lo culpo XD

Marce': si pobrecito :C ... bueno ojalá les gustara este capi ^^...el proximo me corresponderá y ... u.u

Natty:si! espero que les haya gustado :D no les quieres dar un adelanto marce?

marce': etto... voy a tardar por que tengo muchos exámenes... y... Len va aprender a controlarse y ... solo eso por ahora... dejen reviews (Aceptamos criticas, sugerencias, etc)

Natty: si aceptamos de todo! Dejen reviews!

Marce: Sayonara! Suerte a los que tengan exámenes como nosotras T-T

Natty: su suerte T-T sayonara!

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS LEN Y MIKU SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE A GOLPIARLOS CON UNA BANANA Y UN PUERRO**

**(Están advertidos)**


	5. La verdad de nuestro pasado

**Marce' Otaku:** Gomenee por la demora… es que… lamentablemente hay que estudiar verdad? xd ojalá les guste este capii … Kaito tendrá una aparición ÒwÓ jeje y muchas gracias a todos los que nos dejan reviews :')

VOCALOD NO NOS PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS Y HACEMOS ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Este es un fic collaboration entre yo y Marce' Otaku

**Capitulo 4.- La verdad de nuestro pasado.**

"_¿Qué ocurre? Esto que cae lentamente sobre mis mejillas… ¿son mis lágrimas?__ Los lazos del pasado…Son borrados en diminutos fragmentos… Es el momento de lamentar excusas?…_"

**Pov. Len **

No estoy seguro sobre cuánto tiempo pasó…estaba tan sumido en mi llanto y en mis lamentos, que me había olvidado completamente de toda la situación actual… al parecer mis lagrimas se habían secado por completo, de pronto… levanté mi mirada, y por la ventana pude ver que estaba amaneciendo… ver la luz me dolía, era muy molesto para mis ojos, los sentía ardiendo y creo que estaban hinchados y rojos por todo el tiempo que lloré.

Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la cama, donde se encontraba Miku aun durmiendo, se veía hermosa como siempre. ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle tanto daño a alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como mi amada Miku?

A los minutos después vi como ella comenzaba a moverse, ¿estaba soñando? De pronto abrió sus ojos de golpe y parecía confundida. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana. Comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor… se veía asustada, me sentía muy mal… su mirada muy pronto llegó hacia donde yo me encontraba sentado en el piso… intenté como pude ocultar mi mirada… no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, me sentía más culpable que antes. Seguramente ahora me estaba mirando con odio… hubo un silencio abrumador durante unos segundos hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

–Lo siento mucho… – pronuncié sin levantar la cabeza… estaba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez…

–¿L..Len? – preguntó ella… pero su voz no parecía de odio… más bien era de conmoción, confusión, entre otras emociones.

–Y..yo no quería… de verdad… pero no pude controlarme Miku… no pude… yo de verdad… lo siento mucho, no puedo ni imaginarme el daño que te he hecho… esto no debió ocurrir así, pero tú, ibas a salir con Kaito… no podía permitirlo, perdóname… por favor perdóname – expliqué escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos, a punto de volver a llorar… sin previo aviso me di cuenta de que Miku caminaba lentamente hacia mi cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí… luego tomó mi cara de modo que quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

–Estuviste… Llorando toda la noche? – me preguntó… yo me sorprendí bastante… no me odiaba?

–Y..yo… no era mi intención hacerte daño Miku… de verdad… pero, el demonio que tengo dentro se apoderó de mi… yo – intenté decir pero fui interrumpido por ella.

–Espera un momento… ¿demonio? De que estás hablando Len?

–Pasé 100 años en el infierno después de lo que pasó, era obvio que me pasaría esto – continué diciendo… me estaba desesperando…

–En el infierno? Cómo?… no entiendo de que … – repetía Miku confundida… de pronto yo la tomé de los hombros y continué hablándole de cosas que seguramente no entendería.

–Después de que yo diera la única ala que me quedaba, me enviaron al infierno donde estuve 100 años hasta ahora… y ahora que al fin te encontré… es nuestra segunda oportunidad Miku no debemos desaprovecharla quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – repetía a punto de llorar… podía ver claramente la confusión de ella en su rostro.

–L…Len… tu – iba a decir Miku, pero yo no la dejé terminar cuando no lo soporté y la abracé fuertemente.

–Perdóname… perdóname por favor – me disculpaba reiteradamente sin dejar de abrazarla, y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos nuevamente… tiempo después sentí como sus brazos comenzaban a rodearme, en ese instante sentí una calidez reconfortante, y muy nostálgica.

–No llores… no entiendo nada… no sé por qué no he salido huyendo de aquí… no logro comprender por qué me siento tan protegida a tu lado incluso después de lo que pasó. Y ahora veo… que en el fondo no eres… una mala persona – aseguró Miku correspondiendo mi abrazo… esas palabras de verdad me alegraron mucho, aun así no podía dejar de llorar… pero pronto algo extraño sucedió… toda mi vista se obscureció, estaba mareado, me sentía prisionero, luego escuché una voz… ¿mi voz?

–_Hola Miku-chan…me extrañaste?_ – preguntó esa voz… no era posible… mi parte demonio… se había apoderado de mi otra vez?

–Len?... No… tú no eres Len – respondió Miku, se notaba en su voz que el miedo la había invadido, mientras que yo… estaba ahí, en la oscuridad? No lograba moverme ni abrir mis ojos ya que sentía un enorme peso sobre mí… era la sensación más extraña que había experimentado en toda mi existencia, algo abrumador y sofocante a la vez.

–_Por supuesto que soy Len _– aseguraba la voz riendo – _¿Te parece si repetimos lo de anoche mi querida Miku-chan?_ – propuso intimidante la voz… eso de verdad me hizo enojar, yo ni siquiera estaba del todo consiente! Iba a hacerle daño otra vez a Miku…

–N..no yo… conozco a Len… él no…

–_Que me conoces? Por supuesto que no… soy un desconocido para ti… solo me conoces hace un par de días – _se burlaba cruelmente él… no lo soportaba… en un instante logré abrir lentamente mis ojos… pero aun no podía controlar mi cuerpo, hacia todas las acciones involuntariamente, podía ver claramente en la escena que ahora "yo" estaba sobre Miku en el piso y afirmándola de las muñecas.

–D..déjame en paz… Len reacciona! – pidió ella algo desesperada…

–_El Len al cual estas llamando se encuentra en el rincón más oscuro de ésta alma ahora… aun que no te guste ahora disfrutaré este momento_ – mustió… de pronto "comencé" a besar el cuello de Miku mientras que ella intentaba resistirse, yo intentaba gritar pero la voz no me salía… llegó el momento en el cual "quité" la sabana que cubría su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda frente a mí. Ella seguía resistiéndose pero la fuerza de mi demonio era mucho mayor… seguía besando su cuello hasta que lentamente los beso fueron bajando hasta sus senos y las caricias se dirigieron a su intimidad… le estaba haciendo daño otra vez…

–D...detente – pidió Miku entre gemidos mientras que lagrimas incesables caían de sus ojos… eso fue suficiente para mi… de pronto sentí como todo el peso que tenía encima desaparecía, y cuando me di cuenta ya había vuelto a tener el control sobre mi mismo, logré detenerme a tiempo… en seguida tomé la sabana y cubrí rápidamente a Miku con ella… me levanté y me alejé algunos pasos colocando mi espalda contra la pared.

–Soy demasiado peligroso ahora… creo que fue un error el traerte aquí tan rápido… Lo siento… dejé que él me controlada otra vez, lo siento – me disculpe de nuevo sin cesar – yo solo quería que recordaras todo… que volviéramos a ser felices como lo fuimos hace un siglo atrás… yo solo quiero explicarte… pero si sigo así, terminaré haciéndote un daño indescriptible – agregué con la voz temblorosa… después vi como Miku se incorporaba y se colocaba bien la sábana, seguía mirándome con confusión, y… pues eso era muy normal… ya que no siempre te reencuentras con el amor de tu vida y no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, y luego sucede todo esto… es imposible actuar con serenidad y lucidez en estos casos. Al rato de un incómodo silencio ella abrió la boca insegura.

–Necesito que me expliques todo esto ahora mismo o no sé de lo que seré capaz – exigió Miku acercándose a mi – ¿por qué me siento así a tu lado? Me v...violaste pero aun así… no te siento como un peligro, es como si ya te conociera… he tenido sueños muy extraños… dónde aparecías tu… llorando… no entiendo nada – decía mi amada mirando hacia el suelo, y vi que mas lagrimas recorrían sus delicadas mejillas – esto… no es normal… mi cabeza explotará si esto sigue así…

–Está bien – respondí secando sus lágrimas – no estoy seguro de cómo vas a reaccionar después de esto… estás segura? – pregunté para asegurarme.

–Si…– dijo ella en seguida sin titubeos… espero que todo salga bien.

**Pov. Miku**

Por supuesto que estaba segura… quería que alguien me explicara todo lo que me estaba pasando… esta mañana desperté de un sueño… el mismo que había comenzado a tener hace más de una semana... solo que antes de esa parte, una nueva escena apareció. Soñé que estaba… ¿con Len? en un ligar idéntico al que me encontraba ahora… los dos vestíamos unas ropas bastante extrañas, más bien eran del siglo pasado… estábamos besándonos… y luego siguió la parte que ya conocía perfectamente, la persona vestida de blanco apuntándome con el arma seguido por el gran dolor en mi pecho… después…Len mirándome con ojos llorosos. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía ver todas esas imágenes…

Y después de lo que sucedió anoche con Len… no estoy segura de lo que siento. Por favor él me hizo algo terrible! Pero… no quiero escapar ni salir corriendo… no puedo… algo me lo impide… a demás el Len de anoche no parecía el que yo había conocido. Esta situación es demasiado confusa para mi… también debo sumarle todo lo que él acaba de decirme… ¿Qué es eso de un demonio? ¿Infierno? ¿Nuestra segunda oportunidad?, a demás ahora que recuerdo… llegamos aquí… volando? Cuando me percaté de que él estaba "secuestrándome" estábamos volando… me estoy volviendo loca! Por eso necesito que él me explique todo esto ahora mismo… aun que suene tonto… una pequeña parte de mi quiere pensar que toda esta situación es una broma de mal gusto… pero no… es obvio que no, eso sería una salida demasiado fácil no?

Mientras Len seguía secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas me miraba con ternura.

–Será mejor que te vistas o pescarás un resfriado… la maleta donde está tu ropa está por allá – dijo él señalando el lugar donde se encontraba mi maleta – por mientras yo iré a limpiar el desastre que está afuera.

–E…está bien – respondí… él salió de la habitación dejándome sola para que pudiera vestirme. Miré más detalladamente y… me sentía muy acogida en ese lugar… fui a buscar mi ropa y me vestí… después de eso salí de la habitación mirando todo a mi alrededor a lo cual me percaté de que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado… además ahí estaba Len… cocinando?

–Veo que ya te vestiste… siéntate vamos a desayunar – dijo él con una sonrisa cansada.

–Y cuando me vas a explicar todo? – pregunté acercándome.

–Cuando te acostumbres a mi… después de desayunar quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial… quizá te afecte un poco así que quiero ir lento con esto – respondió mirándome más calmadamente.

–Después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que soy capaz de soportar muchas cosas – le aseguré – quieres que te ayude? – propuse… supongo que debo comenzar a tener una buena convivencia con él… no se cuanto tiempo pasaré aquí… a demás, siempre me ha gustado cocinar.

–Claro… se que amas cocinar… estoy preparando puerros… tus favoritos – respondió él dejándome un espacio en la cocina… es verdad, amo los puerros… pero…

–¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – pregunté sorprendida mirándolo de reojo.

–Te conozco a la perfección Miku… con el tiempo entenderás el porqué – respondió Len mirándome intensamente… a lo cual me sonrojé bastante… No puedo evitarlo! De verdad es muy lindo… ¿ya no me importa lo que me hizo? Se supone que cuando alguien te hace algo como eso debes sentir rechazo y repulsión al ver a esa persona… pero a mí no me sucedía eso con Len.

Preparamos juntos el desayuno, que particularmente estaba delicioso! Y cuando estábamos en la mesa hablamos de distintas cosas… parecía como si él supiera de lo que me agradaba hablar… en verdad cada vez demostraba más que me… conocía a la perfección…

Después del desayuno lavamos todo… y cada vez que le hacia una pregunta a Len sobre algo tan simple como: "_¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_" él respondía "_después te lo diré_" … yo ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estábamos! Pero bueno… supongo que deberé acostumbrarme…

Siempre seguí mis instintos, los cuales me han llevado todas las veces a conseguir lo que quiero y al éxito (seguramente es solo suerte)… y lo que mis instintos me dicen ahora es que… debo quedarme al lado de Len por ahora hasta comprender todo lo que está ocurriendo… por esa razón no he escapado de aquí…

–Bien Miku… acompáñame, te mostraré un lugar especial – pronunció Len estrechándome su mano.

–Claro – asentí con la cabeza y acepté el gesto de él con algo de timidez… salimos de ahí y era un día hermoso… con algunas nubes en el cielo pero no estorbaban para nada, él sol radiante en su más alto punto, estábamos en medio de un prado, y lo seguía un extenso bosque… comenzamos a caminar tomados de las manos adentrándonos cada vez más en ese bosque. Y a demás la calidez que sentía junto a Len era indescriptible. Después de algunos minutos caminando, a lo lejos vi lo que parecía un claro entre tantos árboles. Al momento en el cual llegamos sin previo aviso un ataque de nostalgia se apoderó completamente de mí, a tal punto en el cual me paralicé y estaba rígida.

–¿Estás bien Miku? – preguntó Len mirándome preocupado.

–S..si… es solo que… – respondí confundida aliviándolo… solo me dedicaba a observar todo, y me percate de que en ese claro había un pequeño santuario con algunas ruinas alrededor.

–A pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuve aquí… es como si el tiempo se hubiera olvidado de pasar por este lugar… sigue intacto – dijo Len observando detenidamente el ambiente al igual que yo… sentía mucha paz ahí.

–¿Qué es este lugar? – le pregunté intrigada.

–Aquí fue donde comenzó todo… – explicó él mirándome tiernamente, a lo cual me sonrojé y se notaba bastante.

–¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – insistía con mis preguntas… ya que las pocas veces en las que él me respondía algo usaba metáforas, las cuales no entendía muy bien, yo quiero respuestas concretas y claras!

–Nosotros… seguramente no comprendes a lo que me refiero… pero como ya te dije antes, debes acostumbrarte a mí para que yo pueda decirte toda la verdad – me respondió acariciándome el rostro… era molesto recibir una respuesta así siempre!

–Cuánto tiempo va a tomar eso? ahora que lo pienso no le dije a nadie que iba a irme! Estarán preocupados? Llamarán a la policía? Si nos llegan a encontrar tú serás acusado de secuestro y viola…– protestaba pero luego me percaté de las cosas que estaba diciendo y de la parte de "violación", mejor decidí no terminar mi frase… eso podría dolerle…

Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando? Eso me dolió a mí! Pero… me había dado cuenta de que él nunca tuvo la intención de hacerme daño… lo notaba en su mirada, su escancia y su actitud… quizá estaba tratando con alguien de doble personalidad! (_eso era lo que creía?)_

–Solo relájate – dijo Len sonriendo y parándose frente a mí… de verdad yo ahora estaba algo alterada.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? – grité.

–No lo sé, yo…– decía él mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello rubio – ¿Una flor? – agregó poniéndome en frente una linda y pequeña flor color lila… ese gesto me sorprendió mucho, y provocó también un breve momento de silencio que fue incómodo para mi, ya que poco a poco me fui sonrojando. Finalmente acepté la flor por parte de Len y él me sonrió hermosamente. Luego nos sentamos a los pies de un árbol afirmando nuestras espaldas en el grueso tronco, sobre el pasto extremadamente verde de ese lugar y comenzamos a charlar, él me preguntaba cosas sobre mi vida, en donde había nacido, las amigas que tenía, como había sido mi vida hasta ese momento, en cómo había conocido a Kaito, entre otras cosas… era extraño, ¿A dónde quería llegar Len con esto? Yo solo quería que me explicara todo… era la único que pedía.

–Miku… ¿tú confías en mi? – me preguntó mirando el cielo.

–S..supongo que sí… de no ser así no te habría dicho todas estas cosas sobre mi – le respondí volteando a verlo.

–En ese caso… ¿Confiarás en que no te haré daño si hago esto? – dijo Len moviéndose rápidamente, recostándose en el pasto y colocando su cabeza sobre mis piernas para luego sonreír – te vez muy linda de cerca – agregó sin dejar de sonreír… yo estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho, y en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

–Por…por qué haces esto? – le pregunté desviando mi mirada ocultando el rubor de mis mejillas… ¡parecía una verdadera quinceañera enamorada!

–Me gusta estar cerca de ti… – respondió – por favor…¿puedo quedarme así un rato? – propuso, a lo cual noté un leve color carmesí en sus pómulos.

–So…solo un rato – le respondí con algún tipo de berrinche, a continuación él tomó una de mis manos y la colocó sobre su pecho mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más en mí.

No sé porque le permitía acercarse tanto… yo jamás fui así con nadie, incluso con Kaito… jamás habíamos tenido este tipo de contacto. Pero debo admitir que estar así con Len… era muy agradable, tener mi mano junto a la de él… me sentía muy bien. Era tan reconfortante y tranquilo ese lugar, que no me di cuenta cuando me dormí profundamente.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que el sol había cambiado bastante su posición, y Len estaba aun con la cabeza sobre mis piernas, despierto y observándome atentamente… me puse muy nerviosa.

–L...lo siento… me quedé dormida, ya es tarde y… – me disculpaba algo apenada.

–No te disculpes… me gusta verte dormir… te vez muy hermosa – decía Len sin dejar de observarme… esos cumplidos de alguien como él harían que cualquiera se derritiera!

–Y..ya basta de cumplidos… yo.. – pedí pero fui interrumpida.

–Para que pueda explicarte debes acostumbrarte a mi Miku…

–Ya me lo habías dicho pero… cuánto va a tardar eso? – le interrogué.

–Hay una manera algo más rápida, pero no sé si estés lista aún – respondió llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro.

–Cuál es? – le pregunté nuevamente entusiasta… en ese momento vi como él se levantaba de mis piernas y se acercaba lentamente a mi cerrando sus ojos y tomando mi cara con sus dos manos. Lentamente fue acercándose hasta que llegó a mis labios y me besó… en seguida sentí miedo… miedo a que él volviera a perder el control y me hiciera cosas inapropiadas otra vez… pero luego me di cuenta de que ese beso era sutil y tierno… no era lo mismo que había sentido la primer vez que me besó, él no luchaba por adentrarse en mi boca, ¿esperaba mi permiso? Lentamente comencé a sonrojarme mientras él seguía besándome, y cuando mi sentimiento de miedo desapareció fui correspondiéndole el beso y cerré mis ojos… muchas emociones comenzaron a invadirme todas al mismo tiempo… el beso en muy poco tiempo se tornó mas y mas apasionado, pero sin abandonar la ternura y delicadeza por parte de Len… nuestras lenguas comenzaron a tocarse tímidamente, pero después los dos tomamos más confianza, adentrándonos cada vez más el uno en el otro… pero pronto por la falta de oxígeno… tuvimos que separarnos.

–L…lo siento Miku… creo que me excedí – pronunció Len algo… jadeante luego de separarse de mi…

–N..no… está bien – respondí apenada tocándome los labios… ese era el beso más intenso que había dado en toda mi vida… y había sido tomado por él… pero eso no me molestaba…

–E..es tarde deberíamos regresar, no has comido nada hace varias horas… vamos – me propuso él ayudando a que me pusiera en pié. Caminamos nuevamente por ese bosque que parecía interminable… no entiendo como Len podía memorizarse el camino de vuelta a la vabaña en la que estábamos quedándonos. Bueno, lo importante es que llegamos sanos y salvos.

Cuando llegamos Len en seguida comenzó a cocinar algo, eso era muy tierno… ahora era un poco difícil mirarlo, después del beso que nos habíamos dado, no entiendo como él podía actuar con tanta naturalidad… quizá no le importaba en lo más mínimo? También siento algo de peso en mi conciencia… no sé nada de Kaito… le estoy siendo infiel verdad? Me siento una muy mala persona… ya que si comienzo a pensarlo fría y detenidamente… _Creo que ya no siento nada por él…_ que rápido cambian mis sentimientos… y el culpable de hacer de que mi corazón se confunda tiene nombre… Len Kagamine…

Ese día las horas pasaron muy rápido… tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, y en esa cabaña no había electricidad, por lo que teníamos que alumbrar el ambiente con velas.

Yo estaba muy cansada y se notaba bastante, Len lo notó en seguida.

–Miku debes dormir… te llevaré a la cama yo dormiré en el sofá – dijo él mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

–D..dormirás en el sofá?

–Por supuesto, aquí hay solo una cama… quiero que vuelvas a confiar del todo en mí, por lo que no sería apropiado que durmamos juntos – respondió… pero pude ver algo de decepción en su rostro. No me atreví a decir nada por lo que solo o seguí hasta que llegamos a la habitación – Buenas noches Miku… si llegas a necesitar algo solo avísame…

–Buenas noches…y gracias – asentí… el me respondió con una sonrisa dejando la vela sobre la mesa, y luego se fue cerrando lentamente la puerta. Me sentí algo incómoda con eso… intenté sacar los pensamientos de mi cabeza, me coloqué la pijama y me recosté en la cama… cerré mis ojos… e intenté dormir.

Tiempo después… desperté alterada… la pesadilla no me dejaba en paz y cada vez se tornaba mas real, me ponía los pelos de punta, en realidad tenía mucho miedo, no podía seguir durmiendo, ya que temía volver a tener esa sofocante pesadilla. A demás… este lugar concordaba a la perfección con mi sueño… el pecho no dejaba de dolerme, eran como punzadas muy fuertes seguidas una de la otra. Me senté en la cama, y pensé muy bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer… finalmente me decidí y me levante comenzando a caminar muy decidida, abrí lentamente la puerta y me percaté de que todo estaba muy oscuro… caminé intentando no chocar con nada hasta que llegué a mi objetivo… el sofá donde Len se encontraba durmiendo… me sentí algo extraña por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle… pero en realidad no quería estar sola. Por lo que dirigí una de mis manos a su rostro pero antes de tocarlo sentí como él tomaba mi mano y pronunciaba mi nombre.

–Miku estas bien? – me preguntó con tono preocupado, sin soltar mi mano.

–S..si estoy bien… solo que…bueno… yo – dije entre cortando las palabras… estaba nerviosa y no tenía la menor idea de por qué!

–Si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírmelo – aseguró Len.. no sabía que expresión tenía en su rostro. No lograba ver nada. Pero su voz se escuchaba tranquila y serena.

–Es que… tuve una… pesadilla… y…– comencé a explicarle… me sentía muy apenada por lo que iba a pedirle.

–Si…?

–Me pre..preguntaba si tu… podrías… ir… a dormir conmigo… al menos por esta vez…– dije finalmente… mi mano comenzaba a sudar… ¿Qué haré si él se niega?... el silencio reinó por unos segundos… pero después sentí como él se levantaba del sofá y me acercaba a él… me besó la mejilla y me tomó en sus brazos… eso me sorprendió mucho… tanto que me sonrojé, podía sentir mi cara ardiendo.

–Por supuesto… te llevaré así… podrías tropezar con algo – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación…¿Cómo podía caminar con tanta facilidad en esa oscuridad? Este chico me sorprende… pero a estas alturas… supongo que debo considerar esto como algo "normal"… llegamos a la orilla de la cama y él me dejó delicadamente sobre ella… no se porque pero esperaba un tipo de reacción como… que se pusiera sobre mi y comenzara a acariciarme? Bueno… eso es lo que había hecho la última vez, pero ahora no hizo nada… solo se recostó junto a mí, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó la frente.

–Gracias por acompañarme – le dije cubriéndome con la sábana.

–No tienes que agradecerme… ahora duerme… conmigo a tu lado no tienes que sentir pesadillas, te protegeré de lo que sea – me aseguró tiernamente… esas palabras me dieron una tranquilidad infinita – _incluso de mí mismo_ – susurró… intenté ignorar eso, preferí darle la espalda e intenté dormir… cerré mis ojos… pero cada vez que lo hacía imágenes de esa arma apuntándome se me venían a la mente… comencé a temblar, pero en eso Len se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda. Sentí una calidez muy reconfortante, así que no me resistí… es más, quizá como un movimiento involuntario tomé una de sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los de él… luego me dormí con facilidad… la pesadilla no tuvo lugar en mis sueños por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol medaban directo en los ojos así que desperté… abrí lentamente mis ojos y me percaté de que estaba a muy pocos centímetros de la cara de Len. Él estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo lo abrazaba y él a mi… ¿en qué momento de la noche hice eso? Aun que verlo dormir era…hermoso? Si lo miraba detenidamente… Len era símbolo de perfección, su hermoso cabello dorado, sus ojos extremadamente azules e intensos.. su mirada… su cuerpo… todo era… perfecto… Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, comencé a sonrojarme, así que preferí cerrar los ojos, habría sido más fácil separarme de él. Pero me sentía cómoda estando así a su lado. Lamentablemente no duró mucho, ya que él comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

–Miku… como dormiste? – me preguntó sonriendo…

–Bien… gracias… y tú? – dije devolviéndole la pregunta.

–Cada momento que paso a tu lado es sinónimo de bienestar y felicidad – me respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Al instante me sonrojé, era la primera vez que me decían algo como eso, ni siquiera Kaito lo había hecho jamás!

Con el pasar de las horas… todas las cosas nuevas que veía en la actitud de Len no me sorprendían… era como si ya las conociera, y ahora las estaba recordando? Él parecía saberlo todo de mí, y yo al mismo tiempo todo de él…

Al poco tiempo comencé a confiar ciegamente en él, por alguna razón ahora sentía que él jamás podría traicionarme. Pasaron alrededor de 4 días desde que habíamos llegado a este lugar (las cuatro noches dormimos juntos, por lo que no tuve ningún tipo de pesadilla), y ahora Len comenzaba a comportarse extraño… podía sentir como un extraño miedo se apoderaba de él algunas veces en las que hablábamos. Al quinto día… en la mañana él me aseguró de que me explicaría todo, pero lo haría cerca del atardecer en ese lugar que habíamos visitado hace algunos días atrás, el pequeño santuario ese claro del bosque.

Me sentía impaciente, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba… y cuando por fin llegó el momento nos dirigimos a ese lugar, llegamos rápidamente y él me invitó a sentarme en una de las ruinas que estaban ahí.

–Bien… ya estamos aquí… primero que nada… supongo que debes saber en qué lugar del mundo nos encontramos… pues esto…es Wolow – dijo él mirando a su alrededor..

–Eh? A..aquí es de dónde vienes?... pero… C..como llegamos hasta aquí?

–En seguida te lo diré… pero e..estas lista para lo que voy a mostrarte Miku? – me preguntó con algo de timidez.

–S..si… sea lo que sea.. quiero respuestas Len – respondí segura mirándolo a los ojos.

–Está bien pero… tengo miedo – pronunció bajando la mirada.

–Miedo? De qué?

–Miedo a que esto salga mal y que termines confundiéndote… hasta que finalmente me odies – respondió – yo no soportaría tu odio… te amo demasiado para eso.

–M..me amas? C..como puedes amarme… si apenas nos conocimos hace más de una semana – le dije desviando mi mirada.

–Eso no es verdad Miku… te conozco hace mucho tiempo… te conozco hace mas de 100 años – me aseguró tomando mi rostro para que quedáramos mirándonos a los ojos… pero a que se refería con eso! 100 años? Es imposible…

–Qué? – exclamé confundida.

–Está bien Miku… quiero que observes esto – decía él mientras sacaba algo de su bolcillo – y dime si sientes algo…

–Bien – dije segura… de pronto él puso frente a mí una pluma negra? Jamás había visto una así, lo miré con confusión… pero luego intenté concentrarme en esa pluma… y una tristeza indescriptible se apoderó de mi, en seguida interminables lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué…–Que significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – le pregunté a Len… en seguida él me abrazó y yo correspondí… eso ayudó a calmarme. Pero… aquella pluma negra… ¿Qué significado tenía? Algo en mi interior me decía que era muy doloroso verla… pero no estoy segura de la razón… yo solo quería mas respuestas… mi instinto me lo pedía!

–Miku… ya es hora de que te diga la verdad de esto – dijo levantándose y parándose en frente de mí… comenzó a quitarse la camisa, lo cual provocó que yo me sonrojara un poco cuando vi su torso descubierto… no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, así que solo me dediqué a observar – esto es lo que realmente soy – pronunció, al comienzo no entendí pero en el corto lapso de tiempo en el cual parpadeé y abrí mis ojos, me encontré con algo que jamás había visto… ¿Alas?... Len tenía alas que nacían de su espalda! Me levanté y lo giré observando detenidamente para ver si era algún tipo de broma… eran extrañas.. una de ellas era de un color blanco puro, y la otra de un tono tristemente negro… en seguida saqué una de las plumas de esas …alas… a lo cual Len dio un pequeño gemido de…¿dolor?

–T..te hice daño? – pregunté algo asustada… y también estaba atónita! Eran Alas de verdad! … siento que voy a desmayarme…

–N..no es solo que eso dolió un poco… que piensas de lo que estás viendo Miku?

–Tu… que eres? Por qué tienes alas Len…? – le pregunté algo alterada.

–Sentémonos… explicarte tomará algo de tiempo – me respondió tomando una de mis manos y me senté junto a él – la pesadilla que has tenido constantemente, en realidad son recuerdos de lo que pasó hace mas de 100 años, tu y yo… esa persona de blanco apuntándote con esa arma, el intenso dolor en tu pecho, y finalmente yo… sosteniendo tu cabeza mientras lloraba – explicó… yo me dediqué a escucharlo atentamente…me sorprendía mucho lo que estaba diciéndome… jamás le dije a nadie ningún detalle de mi pesadilla… y él lo sabia prácticamente todo… quizá… ¿debería comenzar a creer un poco en su historia? – yo era un ángel que estaba cumpliendo una misión en la tierra, y en eso.. te conocí a ti Miku… en éste lugar, en el momento en el cual vi tus hermosos ojos me enamoré profundamente de ti… nos fuimos conociendo, tu estabas comprometida con un duque, faltaba muy poco para su boda… ocurrió un incidente en el cual casi nos besamos, pero tú te resististe, ya que no puede haber ese tipo de contacto entre Ángeles y humanos. Y fue cuando tomé la decisión… de dar una de mis alas a un demonio para convertirme en humano… al día siguiente, el día de tu boda, fui a buscarte, y te encontré en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, te dije que te amaba… todo sucedió muy rápido… pero eso no fue obstáculo para que te dieras cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, así que escapaste junto a mí al atardecer, fuimos a la cabaña en donde nos estamos quedando ahora, y nos entregamos el uno al otro como hombre y mujer. Al poco tiempo nos comprometimos, todo salió tan bien por un tiempo que hasta tus padres habían aceptado nuestro romance, vivimos juntos por un par de semanas en una mansión que nos regalaron… todo era perfecto, éramos muy felices… pero apareció Kaito – en el momento que dijo Kaito… mi visión se nublo levemente… esta historia se colocaba mas descabellada cada vez… pero aun así tenia la necesidad de escucharla atentamente. En ese momento Len me explicó que la persona a la que yo veía que me apuntaba con el arma… era Kaito… en esa época él era un Ángel, confundido y enredado por una situación amorosa con Len, Kaito estaba tan furioso, que bajó a la tierra y me disparó… me mató…mientras estaba sola, después… Len regresó, y me encontró tirada en el piso ensangrentada, a punto de morir… así que, cambió la ultima ala que le quedaba… para salvarme… y debido a eso, su alma fue enviada al infierno, a pagar por sus pecados durante 100 años, y lo único que dejó atrás… fue una pluma negra como la que me había mostrado…?

Después de esta explicación yo me confundí aun mas… no sabía que creer… en seguida Len siguió dando detalles, y me dijo el por qué Kaito estaba aquí… y yo también… ¿reencarnación?

En ese momento sentí que toda mi vida daba un giro inesperado… desesperante, era sofocante… me alteré demasiado.

–E...es imposible… K...Kaito no… yo lo conozco… él no sería capaz de hacer algo así... Y...Yo – dije tartamudeando… me levanté y me separé algunos pasos de Len.

–El Kaito de ésta época no… pero eso es porque él no recuerda nada, muy pronto te habría hecho daño – justificaba Len acercándose a mí. Yo me alejaba… en ese momento muchos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a dolerme el pecho… el dolor era intenso y me costaba mantenerme en pié.

–N...no puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme Len... eso es... – dije jadeante por el dolor, pero no logré terminar mi oración, debido a que cuando levanté mi mirada par ver a Len me percaté de que atrás de él se veía un hermoso atardecer… los débiles rayos de sol que quedaban, pasaban a través de su cabello rubio y sus alas, sentí nostalgia… me paralicé… podía ver como él movía sus labios, pero yo no lograba oír nada de lo que estaba diciendo, se veía preocupado… mi vista se nubló completamente, mi cabeza dolía mucho. Poco a poco me desvanecí, y sentía como Len me tomaba entre sus brazos… me desmayé por un breve lapso de tiempo… y cuando desperté…recordé…

Los recuerdos fueron proyectados como una larga película en mi cabeza que se iba grabando al instante en mi memoria.

Cuando comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, abrí lentamente mis ojos, me di cuenta de que Len me miraba preocupado, mientras que yo solo intentaba asimilar bien la situación (acababa de recordar, esto es algo complicado… tener el recuerdo de dos memorias… dos infancias, dos vidas completas… creo que es mucha información)

–Miku! Estas bien? Yo… lo siento, no debí haberte dicho esto aun – dijo Len abrazándome fuertemente. Él no había cambiado absolutamente en nada, siempre tan sobreprotector y cariñoso…

–Len…– dije en un suspiro… estaba feliz, pero aun actuaba con torpeza por la impresión.

–Tal vez ahora quieras salir corriendo pero…– hablaba mi amado sin notar mi mirada.

–Len – dije incesablemente pero él seguía hablando…

–Q..Quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca quise hacer esto de ésta manera así que por favor… no me od…– repetía Len con tristeza en sus ojos, pero no lo dejé terminar su oración ya que me había cansado de oírlo hablar de cosas que no eran! Así que tomé rápidamente su cabeza con mi mano, lo acerqué a mí y lo interrumpí con un beso…él abrió mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa… pero en seguida correspondió. El beso fue apasionado y con caricias… no hicieron faltas palabras para que él se diera cuenta de que…

–Ya recuerdo Len – dije en el momento en el que nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno – lo siento mucho, por haber sido tan terca este tiempo… perdóname… de no haber sido por mi tu nunca hubieras tenido que pasar 100 años en el infierno sufriendo… de verdad que lo siento – me disculpaba con lagrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas.

–De que hablas? No tienes que disculparte, esa fue mi decisión… y… ya no llores… no quiero verte llorar Miku… discúlpame también por haberte abandonado de esa forma…

Continuamos lamentándonos… ¿pero de qué servía? No me di cuenta de eso hasta que vi que lagrimas por parte de Len caían sin cesar.

–Ya basta de esto… las cosas pasaron de una muy mala manera… pero ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo único que importa tenemos una nueva oportunidad… ahora comprendo por qué dijiste eso cuando nos volvimos a encontrar – agregué sonriendo para que él sonriera… ya habían sido derramadas demasiadas lágrimas.

Él asintió a lo que yo había dicho, por lo que también sonrió alegremente… al poco tiempo decidimos regresar… caminamos porque ya me había recuperado de los mareos constantes… mi alma… mi corazón estaban llenos otra vez… tenía a mi amado Len otra vez, no podía pedir nada más.

En el trayecto de vuelta a la cabaña, él me preguntó con dificultad que cosas había hecho después de que él desapareciera… así que comencé a contarle la confusa verdad:

La pluma negra que dejó él atrás, la guarde y la atesoré hasta el fin de mis días… era un recordatorio. Siempre usaba un vestido color negro, ya que era una forma de luto. Varias veces pensé en quitarme la vida… sin Len nada tenía sentido… pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacer eso, su imagen sufriendo se me venía a la mente, y comenzaba a pensar "_Len dio su alma para salvarme… _–_¿Qué hago intentando quitarme la vida que él me devolvió?"_ – y debido a eso yo jamás fui capaz de hacerme daño a mí misma. No había día en el que no pensara en mi amado, y en los pocos pero felices momentos que pasamos juntos, jamás volví a fijarme en nadie, mi querido ángel había sido mi único y verdadero amor.

Lo años que restaron de mi vida, los dediqué para hacer felices a las demás personas, formé un orfanatos para los niños y asilos para los ancianos, ayudé para proyectos de hospitales, entre otras cosas… varias décadas de que Len desapareciera, yo enfermé gravemente de fiebre… los doctores de esa época no lograron salvarme, así que lentamente mi vida se apagó, hasta que fallecí (por segunda vez?)

Pero mi alma no se fue ni al cielo ni al infierno… no encontraba ningún tipo de luz, ni tampoco ninguna señal de oscuridad. Creía que si yo no hallaba la luz entonces me iría al infierno? Pero jamás encontré nada. Con los años vi como el ser humano crecía en conocimientos inventando cosas innovadoras que mejoraban la calidad de vida.

Llegó un día en que mi alma se encontraba vagando por una ciudad… hice una pausa para visitar un hospital… y hubo una sala en particular que llamó mi atención. Me acerqué y pude ver que había una pareja joven recibiendo una terrible noticia.

El doctor les avisaba que su bebé estaba muerto, no nacería, a lo cual la madre y el padre lloraban desconsoladamente, eso me rompía el corazón.

En cuanto escuché eso, algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que debía... reencarnarme en el pequeño cuerpo que yacía inerte en el vientre de esa mujer. En el bebé ya no existía alma, y no hace mucho que había muerto, por lo que… casi involuntariamente mi alma entró al cuerpo del bebé. Yo sabía que esta decisión había sido muy precipitada, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, siempre seguí lo que mis instintos me decían, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, recuerdo haber oído a la madre decir.

–_Mi bebé se movió! Mi bebé se movió!_ – aun con los ojos repletos de lágrimas… y supongo que el doctor comprobó eso… luego de eso, ya no recuerdo nada más, hasta mi "segunda" infancia. Mi vida transcurrió normalmente, pero yo no recordaba nada mi pasado.

E incluso, conocí a Kaito… en el yace el alma de aquél que arruinó mi vida pasada. Yo creí que estaba enamorada de él … yo amo y siempre amé a Len ¿Cómo es que me confundí así? Ahora tomo conciencia de eso… si mi amado no hubiera aparecido… seguramente la historia se habría repetido?...

Cuando terminé de explicarle todo eso a Len, él apretó mi mano fuertemente y me abrazó, yo le correspondí y le dije que desde ahora todo estaría bien…

Al llegar a la cabaña, ya era tarde, por lo que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer que ir directo a la cama a dormir… aun que yo en realidad no quería hacer eso… yo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido…

–Len…– dije acercándome a él.

–Dime? – preguntó mirándome con ternura.

–Te parece si celebramos esta noche ya que mis recuerdos volvieron? – propuse con una mirada pervertida y posando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él enseguida captó mi verdadera intención.

–No necesitas preguntar – respondió, y en seguida me tomó en sus brazos llevándome a la cama mientras nos besábamos. Me dejó delicadamente sobre ésta y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente.

–No sabes si por casualidad el Len demonio está cerca? Podríamos divertirnos – dije con un tono burlón y sonriendo.

–No lo necesitas, yo soy mucho mejor que él… lo demostraré – aseguró mi amado Len antes de comenzar a besarme nuevamente y a quitarme la ropa…

Ahora solo me dedicaré a disfrutar esta noche contigo… mi amado… esto que siento por ti no se encuentra en cualquier parte, los dos nos esperamos por tanto tiempo… es hora de nuestra recompensa, sintiéndonos y acariciándonos nuevamente como hace tanto tiempo, cubriéndonos el uno al otro con un amor incondicional, apasionado, tierno, sincero y puro. Juntos comenzaremos de nuevo, no te dejaré ir jamás… después de esta especial noche de reencuentro, nada podrá hacernos daño… ¿verdad?

**Pov. Kaito**

Miku… ¿en donde estas? A pasado más de una semana y no he sabido nada de ti, ¿debería reportar tu desaparición a la policía?... no… algo dentro de mi me prohíbe hacerlo… e incluso Gumi… me preguntó si sabía algo de mi _novia,_ y solo me dediqué a decirle que Miku había ido a ver a sus padres por un asunto importante y que solo me había dicho a mí… pero obviamente era mentira, espero que Gumi no se dé cuenta de eso, creo que lo que le dije le pareció extraño, ya que Miku siempre le dijo sus cosas antes que a nadie.

Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar, no fue a nuestra cita, eso me preocupa. En su departamento nadie atiende cuando voy a verla, y los trabajadores dicen que no la han visto, pero tampoco hay nada sospechoso, por lo que no se molestan en investigar.

En estos últimos días he tenido sueños extraños… en mi sueño yo estoy vestido con ropas completamente blancas, siento mucha ira, desilusión, tristeza, y en especial odio… mientras observo a una mujer vestida de negro y la apunto brutalmente con un arma… luego de eso, escucho un disparo… y despierto… ¿Por qué tengo este sueño? Parece tan real… pero yo no soy así… para nada… la violencia no es algo que me defina _en esta vida._

Pero debo admitir, que algunas veces que estaba con Miku, ella se notaba siempre distante… nunca me ponía por completo su atención… eso me molestaba, a veces… hasta sentía la necesidad de… golpearla. Pero siempre lograba que ese sentimiento desapareciera, y pude seguir con mi vida _normal._

Y hay un voz… siempre la he escuchado en mi cabeza, nunca le dije a nadie ya que pensarían que estoy loco. Esa voz siempre me dijo que yo debía vengarme… ¿pero de qué o de quien? Esa voz nunca me ha respondido… quiere que yo lo descubra?

Algo me controla últimamente. Busqué en varios medios, libros, internet, escritos, etc. Para encontrar la razón de este extraño suceso, y todo da el mismo resultado… un demonio? O esquizofrenia? Las dos son ideas algo descabelladas, para comenzar, no soy para nada religioso, nunca voy a la iglesia, ni creo en demonios, y esquizofrenia? No lo creo… hace un tiempo atrás me hicieron pruebas y todo salió perfecto, entonces ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Mi actitud cambia cada día más, tal vez es solo sugestión pero me siento preocupado de todas maneras.

El día antes de nuestra cita (a la que Miku no asistió) recuerdo que la noté algo extraña, más distante de lo habitual, quizá no estaba durmiendo bien, al igual que yo. Pero preferí no hacerle ninguna pregunta. En la tarde de ese mismo día quería verla… la busqué por toda la universidad, hasta que la encontré en uno de los grandes jardines platicando alegremente con un chico que parecía ser de intercambio ya que jamás lo había visto antes en el establecimiento… saludé a Miku acercándome, noté que aquel chico se quedaba dándome la espalda completamente rígido… no sé por qué, pero me sentí extraño mientras me acercaba, era un sentimiento de nostalgia… me sorprendí mucho con eso. Fue tanta la impresión que me perdí en mis propios pensamientos… y comencé a oír como la voz en mi cabeza comenzaba a hablarme, diciendo cosas extrañas como:

–_Qué estas esperando? Hora de la venganza… no recuerdas? Por qué no recuerdas? – _recordar? Qué cosa debía recordar? Tantas dudas, me provocan dolor de cabeza.

Ese chico se levantó, y se presentó sin levantar cabeza… su nombre era Len Kagamine…

Cuando escuché su voz y su nombre, un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo mi cuerpo, aun que ese chico se notaba bastante hostil con mi presencia.

Quizá… quería robarme a Miku?

No puedo creer de lo que estoy a punto de decir pero… tal vez esa no era la razón de mi… molestia, ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar detenidamente en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que no me agradó para nada verla platicando con ese chico rubio que me parecía haber visto en alguna parte, lo conocía… la verdad de todo es… que en ese momento, yo sentí celos de mi novia, porque era ella la que hablaba con Len, y no yo.

Ni siquiera conozco bien a ese tipo rubio! pero en este tiempo yo siento que lo extraño? ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO? Cuando me pongo a pensar en la posibilidad de que quizá Miku y Len están juntos… me hace querer matar a quien se me cruce, pierdo el control sobre mí mismo, esa voz se escucha cada vez más nítida… se parece mucho a mi propia voz con el pasar de las horas. Se hoye tan fuerte, que siento que me controla, me grita que debo buscarlos, encontrarlos! Y que tengo que eliminar cualquier obstáculo… y en este caso, siento que mi gran obstáculo no es nadie más que mí supuesta novia… Miku Hatsune…

No hago nada por evitar a que esto me controle… _quiero que me controle_… y creo… que en muy poco tiempo esto va a controlar mis pensamientos y acciones.

¿Estoy dispuesto a aceptar esto?

_Aunque pasen muchos años, el odio de un corazón despechado no desaparece, los pecados siguen latentes… y son capaces de controlar hasta el más puro corazón… el olvido no es un obstáculo para la venganza…_

_**Continuará…**_

natty: okey el cuarto capi ya esta...vamos a la mitad de la historia! :D

marce': sip... ya la mitad... perdonen por la demora :c ojalá les aya gustado .

natty: a mi en lo especial este capi ha sido mi favorito! esta algo largo pero habia muchas cosas que explicar...

marce': etto... mi favorito fue el lemmón xD! y si... abían varias cosas por explicar... y como se irán dando cuenta los capítulos me quedan a veces demasiado largos T-T

natty: a mi me gustan mas asi..si se dan cuenta mis capis siempre son los mas cortos :( por favor dejen reeviews! y gracias a todos los que leen la historia

marce': y ojalá nos den consejos para mejorar! queremos que esta historia quede lo mejor posible (: con esto nos despedimos ^^ asta el próximo capii

natty: sayonara! nos leemos :D!

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS LEN Y MIKU SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE A GOLPIARLOS CON UN PUERRO Y UNA BANANA!**

**(están advertidos)**


	6. Nuestro amor verdadero

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid a ninguna de nosotras dos nos pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y nosotras hacemos este fic sin fines de lucro_

_-Este es un fic collab entre yo y Marce' Otaku_

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo 5.- Nuestro amor verdadero**

"_Algún día podre quitarme este vestido negro, y convertirme en un blanco puro que abrace a todo. Dedico este voto puro a ti, creyendo que de nuevo nos encontraremos"_

**Pov. Miku**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente adormilada, y mire hacia arriba para toparme con la cabeza de Len quien aun se encontraba dormido. Sonreí para mí. Ayer había sido el día más feliz que había tenido…en esta vida. Había recuperado mi memoria, había recordado todo lo que había pasado hace más de 100 años y…había recordado a mi amado Len. Con el que había compartido la noche más placentera y perfecta de mi vida. Aun tenía algunas dudas que quería que me respondiera Len sobre lo que había pasado hace 100 años y porque habíamos tenido otra oportunidad para estar juntos pero, por ahora me conformaba con estar a su lado, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Tome el rostro de Len aun durmiendo con mis manos y lo acerque al mío, besando dulcemente sus labios. El abrió los ojos y se despego de mi cara por unos segundos para luego volver a unir sus labios con los míos pero de manera más profunda. Seguimos besándonos por un tiempo hasta que por culpa del oxigeno tuvimos que separarnos.

–Buenos días – dijo sonriéndome.

–Buenos días – dije antes de pararme de la cama cubierta con una sabana e ir a mi maleta donde se encontraba mi ropa. Busque por toda algo que ponerme que fuera…alegre, cosa que mi ropa no representaba. Toda era de colores oscuros como café y negro, me quede pensativa viendo mi ropa y no sentí la presencia de Len atrás de mi hasta que me abrazo por la espalda.

–¿Qué pasa mi amada?, acaso ¿no te traje suficiente ropa?

–N..no es eso, lo que pasa es que toda mi ropa…es triste – dije aun mirando la ropa, siempre había usado ese tipo de ropa, por alguna razón siempre trataba de no usar colores vividos…tenía que haber una razón….

De repente me vino un recuerdo a la mente y descubrí el por qué de mi ropa oscura.

"Mi voto"

Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al recordar ese día, Len se dio cuenta de esto y me soltó para luego colocarse frente a mí y agarrarme los hombros sacudiéndome.

–¡Miku! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

–Lo siento Len, es solo que….recordé mi voto – murmure lo ultimo muy bajo pero Len alcanzo a escucharlo.

–¿Voto? – pregunto el confundido y con cara preocupada.

Agarre su cara con mis manos y lo mire, para luego besarlo dulcemente por unos segundos.

–Mi voto puro – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – Cuando…en mi antigua vida estaba a punto de morir por una enfermedad, te dedique un voto puro – Len me miro sin comprender – Jure que hasta que nos reencontráramos estaría de luto y usaría ropa oscura, por eso aun en esta época toda mi ropa es así…lo hice inconscientemente pero cumplí mi juramento.

Len sin mirarme me abrazo y me acurruco contra su pecho casi desnudo, solo cubierto con una sabana que caía por sus brazos. Empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, pasando sus suaves manos por mi cabello aqua. Voltee mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos y me hizo una sonrisa que yo le devolví para luego besarnos tiernamente.

–Si no deseas ponerte esa ropa, puedes andar desnuda por toda la cabaña a mi no me importa – me dijo separándose del beso y sonriendo.

–No gracias – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y sacándole la lengua – ¿Trajiste la mayoría de mi ropa no?, estoy segura que debe de haber algo que me hayan regalado de algún otro color por ahí.

–Como quieras, iré a cambiarme al baño okey?

–Sí, yo buscare algo que ponerme – conteste para luego buscar en mi maleta otra vez y escuchar como la puerta de la recamara de cerraba. Quite toda la ropa de la maleta hasta encontrarme con un vestido blanco con un moño celeste que me había regalado Gumi en mi cumpleaños y que por supuesto nunca había usado. Me lo puse y me mire en un espejo, me sentí como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Arregle mi pelo a como hace 100 años y salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la pequeña cocina donde Len ya con ropa estaba preparando algo que delicioso.

–Amor ¿Qué preparas? – dije sentándome en la mesa del comedor.

–Panecillos de vainilla con chocolate, tus favoritos – dijo sin mirarme.

En unos momentos Len volteo con la bandeja de panecillos hirviendo y quedo petrificado cuando me vio, corrió hacia mi soltando la bandeja y me beso apasionadamente, tarde unos segundos en responderle pero cuando lo hice arroje mis brazos atrás de su cuello y deje que su lengua explorara mi boca como había sucedido la noche anterior. Se separo y me beso la nariz con ternura para luego sonreírme como nunca lo había hecho.

–Lo siento…pero te vez hermosa – dijo sonrojado.

Me sonroje ante el comentario y me acerque a su cara besándolo en la mejilla. Nos miramos a los ojos y luego recordó la bandeja que había tirado y se dirigió rápido a recogerlos antes de que se estropearan los panecillos.

Comimos los panecillos que por supuesto, sabían deliciosos y luego el me propuso ir a dar una caminata al bosque. Yo acepte sin dudarlo y salimos de la cabaña como a mitad del día. Lleve una pequeña canasta donde recolecte algunas flores en el prado en el que estábamos y para luego caminar hacia el bosque, agarrados de las manos.

Pensé que era mi posibilidad de aclarar las dudas que tenia.

–Len... ¿me podrías responder algunas dudas que tengo? – pregunte algo avergonzada, sabía que si él no me lo había dicho era por qué no era algo importante pero…

–Claro, ¿qué quieres preguntar Miku?

–Bueno…nunca me dijiste exactamente qué relación tenías con Kaito para que hiciera todo lo que hiso…

–No te lo dije por qué no era importante – lo sabia – pero si quieres saber no hay problemas. Como ya te lo había mencionado yo era uno de los ángeles más importantes en el cielo, pronto me ascenderían al puesto de arcángel por esa razón me habían encargado la misión en donde te conocí que era investigar los pecados de los humanos. Antes de venir a la Tierra, Kaito me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y que había pedido permiso para que estuviéramos juntos y que se lo habían dado – al ver mi cara de repugnancia paro y suspiro antes de continuar – los ángeles no tenemos sexo, si queremos podemos tener el cuerpo de un hombre o de una mujer, cuando estás en el cielo no es de mucha importancia, además puede haber parejas de ángeles lo único que deben hacer es jurar no cometer el pecado de la lujuria y pedir permiso a uno de los arcángeles. Luego de eso sigues haciendo las misiones que te obligan pero ahora siempre a tu lado en todas las misiones estará tu pareja. En fin, le dije a Kaito que no, en esos momentos no me interesaba tener una pareja y además el no me agradaba mucho.

–Ah ya veo – dije tratando de recordar a Kaito…el siempre era tierno y dulce pero al mismo tiempo algo frio ¿habrá sido igual hace 100 años?

–Si te preguntas si el Kaito de ahora es igual que el Kaito de hace 100 años, te responderé no, no es igual, el no recuerda nada de lo que paso hace 100 años, no sé por qué reencarno en un humano, ni qué le paso después de que me fui al infierno pero será mejor que no recuerde nada. Cuando volvamos no quiero que te acerques mucho a él, puede que si nos ve mucho vaya recordando el pasado y eso solo nos traería problemas.

–De acuerdo, por cierto ¿cuando tienes pensado cuando regresaremos? – pregunte ahora dándome cuenta de los días que habían pasado, Gumi debe de estar muy preocupada y de seguro había perdido mucha clase.

–Hoy en la noche.

–¿Tan pronto? – dije con confusión y decepción, yo no quería irme estos momentos eran los más felices que había tenido. Len al ver mi cara rio por lo bajo.

–Miku, tenemos que regresar pero no te preocupes te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, me mudare contigo y siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo besándome en la mejilla.

Caminamos por el bosque sosteniendo nuestras manos solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Había pasado mucho tiempo cuando empecé a cansarme, Len parecía no tener ni una pizca de cansancio pero le tuve que pedir que paráramos en un tronco que estaba caído para poder sentarme. El se sentó a mi lado y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando su dulce aroma. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y solo sentí como Len me tomaba en sus brazos y despegábamos en el cielo.

No supe cuanto tiempo dure dormida pero cuando me desperté estaba en los brazos de Len acurrucada como un bebe, de vuelta en la cabaña.

–Perdón por quedarme dormida – dije somnolienta.

–No te preocupes – susurro mientras me cargaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cama, me recostó suavemente, para luego alejarse pero lo detuve poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniendo mis labios encima de los suyos.

Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente cada uno explorando la boca del otro y con nuestras lenguas bailando en par. Metí mi mano por debajo de su camisa mientras que el seguía besándome, al momento de hacerlo se separo de mí y me sonrió con picaría.

–Lo siento, tenemos que irnos ya es de noche y quiero llegar hoy.

–Por favor – dije casi suplicándole con una cara de gatito triste

–Sabes que te daría lo que quieras, pero hay que irnos – finalizo para luego quitarse de encima de mí y salir de la habitación con algunas maletas en las manos.

Refunfuñe enojada por un rato para luego ir a la entrada de la cabaña en donde él me estaba esperando ya sus alas abiertas.

–¿Estas enojada? – me pregunto Len viéndome con sus hermosos ojos azules. ¿Cómo le podía que decir que si a esa mirada?

–No – respondí para luego agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo casi desesperadamente – Pero siempre que yo diga que quiero hacer el amor contigo, lo haremos ¿me lo prometes?

Len soltó una risilla y me beso dulcemente en los labios.

–Claro mi dama – me cogió de la cintura y me levanto en sus brazos. Empezando a elevarse conmigo.

–¿Estaremos juntos por siempre? – pregunté, sin saber que lo que diría, podía estar en duda…

–Por siempre…

**Pov. Kaito**

Me siento triste… siento melancolía… esto es extraño… ¿este es un sueño verdad?

Estoy vestido completamente de blanco… si es un sueño… ¿por qué no puedo despertar?

Aquí es todo muy brillante… siento un gran peso en mi espalda del cual no logro despojarme… pero todo esto se me hace muy conocido… lo he visto en alguna parte, ¿Dónde?

–_Ya cálmate, es molesto sentir tu confusión… deja atrás las preguntas y pon a tención a lo que te mostraré – _pronunció una voz… en realidad, esa es mi voz! ¿Qué significa esto?

–¿Quién eres? – pregunté.

–_No puedo creer que mi yo actual sea tan ingenuo…_

–"Mi yo actual"? a qué e refieres con eso? – reiteré confundido… jamás me sentí así antes. Tan confundido…

–_Pues… si quieres respuestas voy a enseñarte lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero no debes interrumpir, y no te resistas al recuerdo. Lo que estás a punto de ver es lo que en realidad sucedió._

Después de eso mi mente se puso en blanco…

Solo podía escucharme…a mí mismo hablar, así que decidí prestar atención mientras unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer proyectadas como en un video…

–_Hace 100 años, … yo era un ángel, y estuve a punto de ser ascendido a Arcángel, pero algo sucedió… Me enamoré… y no de cualquiera… de otro Ángel, quien se había robado toda mi atención en una misión muy arriesgada cuando él me ayudó a aniquilar unos demonios…_

–Un momento… "él"? acaso tu eres…– interrumpí brevemente…esta historia era algo descabellada…

–_Idiota! Te dije que no interrumpieras… a demás entre los ángeles no hay sexo, ya deberías saberlo… como iba diciendo ese ángel… era Len… si el Len que viste hace unos días atrás en realidad era un ángel en el pasado, yo lo amo… cuando estábamos en el cielo… yo le confesé mis sentimientos y le sugerí que comenzáramos una relación… pero él se negó sin pensar mucho en mi propuesta, es lo más doloroso que he experimentado. Y para empeorar todo un día Len fue a una misión en la tierra, y cometió uno de los peores pecados que un ángel puede cometer… se enamoró de una humana… esa humana… era Miku… y ella correspondió los sentimientos de Len, los dos pecaron de una manera inimaginable… mi amado pecó por la culpa de esa humana… yo siempre los observé, incluso esa repugnante noche donde hicieron el amor. Reporté esto a todos mis superiores, me encargué que todos los seres del cielo se enteraran de esto… quería venganza… pero los estúpidos se "apiadaron" de aquellas criaturas pecadoras… y decidieron no intervenir… según ellos el amor es un sentimiento puro. Pero yo no lograba entenderlo, muy pocos apoyaban mi forma de pensar, no éramos los suficientes como para llegar a Dios. Esto me llevó a tomar justicia con mis propias manos… así que descendí secretamente a la tierra, me encontré con la estúpida humana cuando se encontraba sola y sin la protección de Len… y le disparé en el pecho, ella murió casi al instante. Yo en seguida abandoné el lugar… después de eso, por lo que me contaron, Len cambió su ala por el alma de Miku, él fue a pagar sus pecados al infierno. Mientras que yo… Jaja… fui castigado, me atraparon en seguida, en el momento donde pisé la santa tierra del cielo muchos arcángeles me rodearon, escuchaba como me sermoneaban y me agobiaban con sus regaños… eso no me importaba, ellos nunca me agradaron mucho. Luego ellos aprisionaron mi alma por varios años… pero por alguna razón, un día llegó la hora de mi juicio, y pues… me liberaron… me reencarné, y ahora tu no recuerdas nada… en realidad… tú no eres nada… tu conciencia es solo una extensión barata de mi memoria y alma. El destino es una fuerza muy poderosa e irónica… todos nuestros caminos se han vuelto a juntar, debido a la liberación de Len y de nuestras almas reencarnadas… creo que la historia se repetirá otra vez – _terminó de explicar la voz… me sentí un ser miserable… pero luego de eso en mi cabeza comenzó a mostrarse lo que parecían ser recuerdos…

–E..esto quiere decir que…

Comencé a verlo todo… a Len… junto a Miku… después me vi a mi mismo frente aquella chica sosteniendo un arma… el sonido de un disparo, y luego mucha sangre por todas partes. Ahora entendía que la persona de mi sueño, era Miku… la aceciné.

¿Esto es lo que en verdad soy? ¿Solo la extensión barata de la memoria del verdadero Kaito? Toda mi vida… ha sido una mentira… pero ya no me siento tan confundido, siento como si el gran vació que he sentido durante todo este tiempo fue llenado con respuestas, y por más descabelladas que suenen, estoy seguro… de que esta es la verdad.

No entiendo cómo es que pude tener una relación con Miku, ahora siento un profundo odio hacia ella… Len es mío…

–_Y qué dices… "Kaito"? ¿Vas a continuar resistiéndote a que el original tome el control? – _me preguntó la voz.

–Eso no importa ahora… yo soy tú, tú eres yo… si me uno a ti conseguiré la venganza que quiero en este momento, verdad? Así que… haz lo que quieras – respondí… nunca esperé que algo me hiciera cambiar tan rápido de opinión, pero en este instante estoy, dispuesto a todo. Es necesario calmar esta desesperante sed de venganza… ahora.

–_Sabia decisión… ahora tomaré el control…_

He vuelto… tontos arcángeles… ¿en qué pensaban cuando me dejaron libre? Ahora ya no podrán intervenir, necesitan el permiso más santo y divino del cielo para pisar el mundo terrenal, y obviamente ninguno de ellos arriesgarán sus cargos solo para detenerme.

Bien… pues, hace tiempo no me movía libremente con un cuerpo real, al menos no con mi conciencia, creo que llegó la hora de pensar en mi siguiente movimiento. Len y Miku probablemente están juntos en este momento, no lo soporto!

La próxima vez que nos encontremos… lo van a pagar.

**N****atty**: perdon por la demora! pero escuela, depresion, la poca vida social que tengo, ver animes, leer mangas y otras cosas no me permitian escribir el capi! asi que perdon T-T

**Marce'**: D: no te preocupes natty... a todos nos pasa u_u... me gustó este capi ^^ ojalá a ustedes tambien les haya gustado ;D ... mi amiga se esforsó mucho escribiéndolo (:

**N****atty**: arigatou marce! T-T ok hablando del capi...la principal idea para este capitulo iva a ser que fuera de puro lemmon pero...preferi ponerle un poco de dulzura :) pero no se preocupen en el proximo capi SI habra lemmon

**marce**': O/O si... Lemmón... lo voy a escribir yo... u_u soy pervertida :c ... espero que quede bien .

**Natty**: quedara bien! estoy cien por ciento segura :D les quieres dar un adelanto del proximo capi marce?

**marce**': etto... a parte del Lemmón... Len y Miku tendrán un pequeño GRAN incombeniente... :/

**Natty**: odio a Kaito...tiene contado sus dias wajajaja..ee ok bueno gracias por leer dejen reviews =D

**marce':** espero que sigan leyendo nuestra historia (: gracias y hasta el próximo capii ! espero no tardar tanto xD

**Natty**: sayoooo!

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS MIKU Y LEN SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE A GOLPIARLOS CON UN PUERRO Y UNA BANANA**


	7. Un nuevo principio destruido

**Marce' Otaku: **_gomen por la demora TTwTT estuve ocupada… y también pido perdón por que el Lemmón aquí no lo escribí yo XDD Natty lo escribió por algunas razones algo privadas (: ojalá les guste._

_**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y este fic lo hacemos sin fines de lucro**_

_**Fic collan entre **_**Marce' Otaku y yo **

**Capítulo 6.- Un nuevo principio, Destruido.**

"_Entre ángeles y humanos…a merced de un amor prohibido que es capaz de destruir todo… solo se puede esperar lo peor._

_Los lazos del pasado…Si, todo, es borrado en diminutos fragmentos."_

Cuando llegamos aún todo estaba oscuro… aterrizamos en un callejón que estaba de tras del edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento suerte que nadie nos vio descendiendo.

El problema ahora era…¿Cómo entraríamos? Yo no tenía mis llaves. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Len sobre esto él sonrió con ternura y me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos, nos elevamos hasta la ventana de mi habitación, y sorprendentemente aun estaba abierta (supongo que la seguridad en este edificio no es tan buena como decían)

Cuando por fin logramos entrar encendí la luz, y… aah, todo estaba hecho un desastre, era obvio que nadie había entrado. Tendría que limpiar todo… aun que ahora ya no estoy sola.

–Por fin en casa – suspiré, en ese momento Len comenzó a limpiar todo rápidamente – No tienes que hacer esto ahora – dije mirándolo.

–Mañana tienes que ir a la universidad, será mejor que duermas y yo me encargaré de todo – me respondió… en seguida recordé. Aquí ahora tengo una nueva vida, y todo es complicado, primero debo llamar a mis padres y decirles que estoy bien, también debo avisarle a Gumi, debe estar muy preocupada, debo dar una buena escusa a la universidad por qué falté tanto tiempo, y lo peor de todo… Kaito…¿Qué le diré?

Len en seguida notó mi cara de preocupación… a veces siento que es capaz de leerme la mente.

–No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo arreglaré todo, déjamelo a mí, mañana te acompañaré a la universidad, es muy fácil arreglar los papeles sin que nadie se dé cuenta sabes? – me tranquilizaron sus palabras, de pronto se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente, en seguida correspondí abrazándolo – me duele decir esto pero pienso que sería mejor si mantenemos lo nuestro en secreto por ahora, cuando amanezca llamarás a Gumi y a tus padres para decirles que estas bien…

–Y… que haremos con…?

–Y sobre Kaito… bueno, esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que decir en toda mi existencia, pero, creo que será mejor para todos si…tu f..fingieras que aun estas con él… digo.. si quieres – pude notar una expresión de molestia en el rostro de Len, le costó bastante decir esas simples palabras.

–Tienes razón, si llego a romper con él y luego me ve contigo, lo más probable es que recuerde algunas cosas y todo puede resultar mal. Espero que no te vayas a sentir muy incomodo con esto Len – dije mirándolo divertidamente, pero aun se notaba que la idea de que fingiera aun estar con Kaito le molestaba bastante… pero era por nuestro bien.

–Bueno, creo que deberías ir a dormir, solo te quedan un par de horas para dormir, recuerda, tienes universidad – sermoneó él.

–Dijiste que también me acompañarás, duerme conmigo, o no dormiré – me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero.

–Está bien, pero me levantaré temprano y limpiaré todo – dijo Len… a veces es my terco, pero por ahora yo gané.

Nos recostamos en la cama, apagamos la luz y nos dormimos profundamente abrazados, la calidez que siento junto a Len no puede reemplazarla nadie.

Y a las 7:30 de la mañana Len me despertó con un tierno beso, y cuando me senté en la cama me di cuenta de que él ya había limpiado todo, de verdad es increíble. Incluso me llevó el desayuno a la cama, no puede haber algo más tierno que eso, al parecerlos papeles en esta relación se han invertido.

Cuando me levanté busqué entre algunas cajas que estaban al fondo de mi closet que Len había dejado pasar cuando había hecho mis maletas algunos días atrás. En una de esas cajas estaba segura de que tenía otro vestido de un color que no fuera tan oscuro… también me lo había regalado Gumi, para navidad… ella siempre quiso que usara cosas alegres, y ahora por fin puedo hacerlo.

Me dejé el cabello suelto y me puse el vestido corto color rosa claro con encajes café que rodeaban la cintura. Ya estaba lista!

Ahora solo debía llamar a mis padres (de esta época). Primero les pedí perdón por no haberlos llamado en tanto tiempo, les dije que había estado muy ocupada por la universidad y cosas así, ellos entendieron perfectamente. A la que contacté a continuación fue a Gumi, se notaba muy preocupada, a parte me sermoneó mucho, la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué escusa darle, y ella insistió tanto en venir a buscarme para ir juntas a la universidad que no pude negarme. Y a los 5 minutos ella ya estaba en la puerta. En seguida abrí y se lanzó a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Miku! No vuelvas a hacer eso! debes avisarme cuando te vayas a alguna parte por tanto tiempo – dijo Gumi sin dejar de abrazarme… yo correspondí el abrazo para tranquilizarla.

–Miku ya se hace tarde…– dijo Len repentinamente de tras de mí… Gumi lo miró confundida…¿Qué hago ahora!

–Y tu quien eres? Por qué estas en el departamento de Miku tan temprano y…con Miku? – preguntó exaltada, se notaba su conmoción, repitió mucho mi nombre.

–Oh vaya… soy Len Kagamine, amigo de la infancia de Miku, tú debes ser Gumi verdad? Un placer – mintió fácilmente él…

–En serio? Miku nunca me ha hablado de ti – dijo incrédula mi amiga… yo estaba colocándome demasiado nerviosa, nunca aprendí a mentir bien, me descubrirá.

–Ah, bueno eso debe ser porque hace mucho no nos veíamos, hace un poco más de una semana llegué a esta ciudad para estudiar, a demás hace muy poco mis padres murieron en un accidente y como Miku era la única persona que conocía en este lugar se ofreció para acompañarme a mi ciudad natal y enterrar a mis fallecidos familiares, por eso desapareció por tanto tiempo sin decir nada, todo pasó muy rápido – explicó Len… me sorprende la facilidad con que es capaz de decir las cosas… pero… decir que sus padres murieron hace poco en un accidente? No cualquiera se atrevería a mentir de esa manera, aun que mejor debo seguirle la corriente antes de que seamos descubiertos.

–Qué? L..lo siento mucho… eso es terrible – se disculpó mi amiga. Se podía ver claramente su cara de culpabilidad ya que Len de alguna manera había logrado de que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

–S..si bueno… no importa, será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde a la universidad – dije tratando de desviar el tema.

–No seas tan dura Miku, lo que le sucedió a Len es horrible – me regañó Gumi, fruncí el seño mirando a Len, él solo rió con expresión de triunfo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la universidad en silencio, hasta que le susurré a Len:

–Así que…mi angelito es un mentiroso? – pregunté sonriendo.

–Soy mitad demonio, no hay problema con eso – respondió tomando tiernamente mi mano.

–Que susurran tanto? – nos interrogó Gumi, y bueno, tuvimos que romper el agarre, no podemos permitir que ella vea algo muy comprometedor entre nosotros, ella es mi amiga pero será mejor sin nadie se entera, a demás aun cree que estoy con Kaito.

–Nada… por cierto… ¿Cómo ha estado Kaito? – en ese momento Len me miró sorprendido.

–Ah, bueno él… no lo sé, estuvo actuando extraño todos estos días, creo que tu desaparición lo afectó mucho. No le avisaste que te ibas por esos días, después de todo es tu novio – respondió Gumi, mi querido bajó su cabeza al escuchar eso… estaba segura de que este día no sería muy cómodo para los dos.

Continuamos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos. Muchas chicas quedaron mirando a Len con cara de arrastradas en cuanto lo vieron, vaya esto sí es molesto. Luego nos dirigimos a la sala del director para explicarle el porqué habíamos faltado tantos días, y fue ahí donde Len comenzó a explicar la supuesta muerte de sus padres, que hasta hizo llorar al director, y así fue como nos dejó con los papeles limpios sin mayores problemas. En seguida después de eso nos dispusimos a ir hacia nuestro salón de clases, desde ahora debemos estar algo distantes, al menos aquí.

Y en la clase muchos de mis compañeros comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre en donde me había metido y cosas que la verdad me parecían ridículas. También no dejaba de intercambiar miradas encantadoras con Len. Ahora él se sentaba en un extremo de la clase y yo al otro… y así fue como transcurrió la mañana sin ningún percance, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Ahí fue donde comenzaron nuestros problemas.

Para empezar…Gumi había comenzado a sentirse mal y estaba en la enfermería. Así que Len y yo fuimos a ver como estaba, por suerte al parecer solo era estrés. Pero nos habíamos olvidados de un gran detalle… ¿Dónde estaba Kaito? No lo habíamos visto en todo el día, por un lado era mejor así, podríamos estar juntos. o al menos eso pensamos, por que cuando menos lo esperamos Kaito apareció repentinamente mientras nos encontrábamos almorzando en una mesa que se encontraba en uno de los grandes jardines de la universidad.

–Mi querida princesa Miku te extrañé – dijo Kaito cubriéndome los ojos con sus manos y acercando mi rostro a él… estuvo a punto de…besarme, de no haber sido por Len que justo en ese momento se aclaró la garganta.

–K..Kaito… Hola – dije un tanto nerviosa… pero ¿Kaito me dijo princesa? Está bien esto si es extraño.

–Puedes decirme donde estuviste todo este tiempo? – pidió él mientras se sentaba en medio de Len y yo… él ignoraba a mi querido Ángel demonio por completo… le molestaba su presencia? O es que ya sospechaba algo?

–Creo que eso es mi culpa – llamó la atención Len… y fue cuando comenzó a explicarle Kaito la supuesta muerte de sus padres… al parecer es muy bueno mintiendo.

–Oh… eso es terrible, pero Miku debió haberme avisado si iba a irse por tanto tiempo, estuve muy preocupado…

–Lo siento mucho Kaito, todo fue muy repentino – me disculpé mirando a Kaito a los ojos… pero en esa acción noté algo diferente… ese brillo que Kaito siempre tenía en sus ojos, o al menos el escaso brillo, había desaparecido completamente, ya no quedaba rastro de él, lo notaba aun más distante… pero de pronto me acercó a él rápidamente y me abrazó con mucha fuerza…–*_esta no es la misma calidez que siento con Len*_– pensé… pero aun así, aun que esta demostración de cariño se sentía tan fría, él no me soltaba. Y también cuando voltee a ver a Len me di cuenta que nos miraba con mucha frustración y algo de dolor…

–Te extrañé… no vuelvas a irte de mi lado otra vez – dijo Kaito… pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esta incomodidad… no sé si estoy exagerando pero esas palabras no las decía de corazón, o simplemente no iban dirigidas hacia mí… sentía que estaba usándome para algo… a demás Len no dejaba de observarnos… él hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, Je! Mi angelito estaba celoso?

–Está bien, por si no se han dado cuenta yo aún estoy aquí – dijo Len enojado, en ese momento Kaito lo miró y se… sonrojó?

–Si como sea…gracias por haber cuidado a mi novia Len – agradeció el peli azul, se podía sentir la tensión – y bueno, si nos disculpas, Miku y yo debemos pasar tiempo juntos, después de todo ella es mi novia y nos amamos no es así? – me preguntó… yo solo asentí ligeramente…

Debía hacerlo, eso habíamos acordado con Len… veo claramente que está arrepentido, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

–Nos vemos Len – se despedía Kaito mientras estiró su mano hacia mi amado.

–Nos v..vemos – respondió él entre dientes intentando no golpear al peli azul, y en un gesto de cortesía correspondió el gesto estrechando su mano con la de él.

Eso fue corto, pero lo suficiente como para dejar a Len muy frustrado por no poder hacer nada, no quería llamar la atención. Y poco a poco Kaito y yo nos alejamos, por mientras que él se había quedado mirando la mano con la que había tocado a Len… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso recordó? Pero… si fuera así, él ya me habría matado… en cambio este Kaito no deja de abrazarme en ningún momento, yo me sentía bastante incómoda, no podía dejar de pensar en Len y en cómo podía estar sintiéndose por esto.

Paseamos solos por toda la universidad, casi sin hablar, el ambiente era tenso, pero aun así el no me soltaba.

Tampoco podía evitar el hecho de sentirme observada, más de lo normal. Seguramente Len estaba siguiéndonos, para asegurarse de que Kaito no hiciera nada, ya que como es el destino, todo puede pasar en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que indicaba que debíamos regresar a clases apareció Len caminando frente a nosotros (Kaito había decidido ir a dejarme hasta el salón), yo solo rogaba a que este incómodo momento acabara.

Y en el momento cuando entré al salón y el peli azul desapareció, di un gran suspiro de alivio. Len se me acercó.

–¿Estás bien?¿Te hizo algo de lo que no me haya dado cuenta? – me preguntó preocupado, como dije, nos había estado observando.

–S..si, no te preocupes, es lo mismo de siempre, nuestra relación es algo, distante y fría.

–No sé si podré aguantar esto por más tiempo, no podía soportar cuando…– en ese momento Len no logró terminar su oración ya que el maestro había llegado, por lo que tuvimos que ir a sentaron a nuestros lugares, ahora debíamos esperar al receso de la tarde.

Pero tampoco pudimos pasar tiempo juntos en la hora del receso de la tarde, ya que cuando estábamos saliendo del salón Len comenzó a acariciarme tiernamente la cabeza mientras que yo sonreía, pero nos encontramos con Kaito esperándome en la puerta, en seguida me tomó de la mano y me llevó lejos de Len, dejándolo frustrado y dolido nuevamente, eso también me dolía a mí, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aun que esta vez Kaito actuaba algo más… impulsivo y hasta agresivo conmigo, se notaba irritado, me decía cosas extrañas. Me estaba asustando bastante con su actitud. Ni siquiera me dejó ir a ver a Gumi quien aun se encontraba en la enfermería… aun si han pasado más de 100 años desde que el Ángel que tenia exactamente la misma apariencia que la persona que tengo en frente. Tengo miedo, sin Len a mi lado… siento mucho miedo estando sola…

Para mi suerte en poco tiempo Kaito fue citado a una reunión de su clase, y logré separarme finalmente de él…

Ahora solo quedaba aguantar dos horas más antes de salir.

De pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro… lo reconocí en seguida.

–Len…

–Estas bien? – me preguntó con ternura sin levantar su cabeza.

–Tengo miedo… solo quiero irme a casa y estar junto a ti… no quiero nada más… romperé con Kaito lo antes posible – dije mientras me volteaba y lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, él correspondió y asintió. Así es como me gusta estar, me siento protegida y que nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño si estoy junto a mi amado.

Más tarde debíamos nuevamente volver a clases, y afortunadamente el tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido. Que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya podíamos volver a casa… gracias al cielo, pero, nuevamente estaba Kaito esperándome fuera del salón, debo armarme de valor.

–Vamos Miku, iré a dejarte hasta tu departamento – dijo sonriendo Kaito, Len frunció el seño.

–Ve… yo estaré vigilándolos en todo momento – susurró Len en mi oído, eso me tranquilizó…

–E..está bien – en ese momento Len se nos adelantó… seguramente iba a esconderse para que Kaito no notara su presencia.

–Que te dijo él? – me preguntó mientras posaba su manos sobre mi hombro.

–Nada importante… Kaito, antes de irnos me gustaría ir a ver cómo está Gumi, se pasó todo el día en la enfermería.

–Está bien – asintió él sin mucho entusiasmo yo quería de verdad estar con mi amiga y el no era nadie para impedírmelo.

Así que nos dirigimos camino a la enfermería, en silencio… otra vez el ambiente estaba tenso y era muy incómodo, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra…

La enfermería estaba en el primer piso, y nosotros nos encontrábamos en el segundo, íbamos a bajar por las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio.

Todo parecía estar bien… yo estaba bajando lentamente la escalera hasta que sentí una mano que me empujaba brutalmente… perdí el equilibrio y obviamente me habría hecho bastante daño de no haber sido por Len, que apareció de la nada y me sujetó contra su pecho… mi tranquilidad volvió en seguida.

–Miku! Estas bien? – preguntó hipócritamente Kaito… por qué él…?

–¡¿Qué rayos es lo que intentas hacer Kaito? – gritó Len muy exaltado.

–D…de que hablas Len? Miku refaló, no fue mi culpa… que ella te lo diga – respondió el peli azul mirándome algo intimidante… un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo en ese instante.

–Cla…claro… fue un accidente – asentí… tenía miedo nuevamente, a demás no quería que llamáramos mucho la atención. Len me miró confundido sin soltarme, hasta que dijo con un tono muy serio.

–E...está bien, pero yo acompañaré a Miku a ver a Gumi, también me encargaré de que llegue bien a su departamento, puedes irte Kaito.

–Q..qué? ella es mi novia se te olvida? Los acompañaré – respondió él mirándome con molestia… ¿por qué a mí?

–P…por favor – pidió mi amado mirando a Kaito a los ojos, él en seguida asintió… creí que serpia muchos más difícil convencerlo. Y tal vez Len no se dio cuenta, pero yo pude notar un leve sonrojo en la cara de mi supuesto "novio" en ese momento… sentí mucha incomodidad, pero preferí no tocar ese tema. Guardé silencio.

En ese momento Kaito bajó por las escaleras pasando junto a mí, me miró de manera extraña y rápidamente hiso que me alejara de Len… tomó mi cara con sus manos y me… besó impetuosamente.

Fue… realmente asqueroso para mí aun que solo fue superficial, y no tengo que ser adivina para saber que fue algo espantoso para Len también.

–Adiós – dijo finalmente él alejándose de ahí.

Y cuando por fin desapareció de nuestra vista… lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos…¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? él siempre me habría pedido permiso, pero esta vez no lo hizo… y fue horrible para mi… aun que solo fue un beso a mi me afectó demasiado, tanto que no podía dejar de llorar… Len me abrazó con fuerza y ternura… él es el único para mí, el único capaz de hacerme sentir mejor en estos momentos…

Pero hay algo de lo que no tengo ninguna duda.

Definitivamente ese fue el beso más frío y sin sentimientos que pude haber recibido de Kaito…

**Pov. Len**

Kaito idiota… como se atreve hacerle eso a Miku?

No importa lo que me digan, yo sé lo que vi… él casi la tira por la escalera, y luego de eso… la besó a la fuerza en frente mío…

Nunca me había sentido así… Miku es solo mía! Yo soy el único que puede tocar sus delicados labios, juro que de no ser porque ella me pidió que no llamara la atención le habría desfigurado la cara al maldito de un solo golpe en ese mismo momento.

Y para empeorar las cosas…ese beso forzado la dejó muy mal… comenzó a llorar casi inconsolable…

–Lo siento… lo siento mucho Miku… no debí haber permitido todo esto – me disculpe mientras la abrazaba con todas mi fuerzas.

–Len… no tienes que disculparte… todo esto es mi culpa… has tenido que soportar esto todo el día…perdóname – seguía diciendo ella sin dejar de llorar. Rápidamente acerqué delicadamente su cara a la mía y la besé tiernamente, ella correspondió en seguida… sus lagrimas cesaron instantáneamente y el beso comenzó a volverse cada vez más intenso, hasta que por el oxígeno nos separamos.

–Estas mejor? – pregunté sonriéndole.

–Si… gracias… eso era todo lo que necesitaba – me respondió. Tomé su mano y en seguida nos dirigimos a la enfermería para ver a Gumi.

Sorpresivamente ella no se encontraba ahí, al parecer sus padres se habían enterado y la habían llevado a casa, una preocupación menos para Miku, me alegré.

Aun así no me sentía completamente en paz, Kaito actuó muy extraño hoy… ¿quizá recordó? Me atemoriza el solo hecho de pensar en eso, pero por ahora solo me interesa mi amada… nada más.

Aun que tengo que admitir que cuando llegamos al departamento yo no estaba del todo bien… me sentía extraño, estaba molesto y mi querida no tardó en darse cuenta de eso.

De pronto Miku se soltó su largo cabello intentando seducirme. Por suerte tengo fuerza de voluntad, pero ella en verdad sabe cómo controlarme. Intenté resistirme a sus encantos lo más que pude. Pero de pronto pareció cansarse de mi actitud esquiva, ya que me empujó al sofá y se sentó en mi regazo mirándome algo molesta directamente a los ojos.

–Veamos si entendiste bien mi angelito mitad demonio – dijo con tono dominante… extrañaba este carácter – tu me prometiste que haríamos el amor cuando yo lo dijera verdad? – preguntó decidida y algo sonrojada.

–S..si – respondí nervioso y desviando ligeramente mi mirada, mis hormonas comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente… en verdad ella sabe cómo controlarme.

–Pues entonces… ¿por qué te resistes? Quiero hacer el amor ahora contigo! – dijo secante… supongo que ahora ya no puedo negarme… debo cumplir mis promesas no?

–Claro mi dama – ella me sonrió pervertidamente, yo correspondí de la misma manera. Bueno… creo que ya me controlé por tiempo suficiente… mi querida Miku es irresistible – Esta noche te demostraré nuevamente que eres mía, y que yo te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma…

–Siempre he sido tuya y siempre lo seré… estoy segura de eso – dijo ella finalmente…

En seguida la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué hasta la habitación… no me molesté en encender la luz, solo me dirigí hacia donde estaba la cama, y dejé a mi amada delicadamente sobre ésta.

Me gané sobre ella lentamente… no quería ir muy rápido, podría molestarse, pero en eso ella tomó mi cara con sus manos y comenzó a besarme intensamente. Creo que fue una señal… a ella no le interesaba ir lento con esto, y pues bueno… sus deseos son ordenes para mí.

Así que en seguida para complacerla tanto a ella como a mí comencé a quitarle el vestido que llevaba puesto, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Aun nos besábamos casi con desesperación y Miku empezó a desabotonarme la camisa y el pantalón…

Con mis manos recorría su tersa y blanca piel mientras que se le escapaban gemidos que era música para mis oídos, me excitaban aun más.

Besé su cuello reiteradas veces, le quité el sostén y comencé a acariciar y succionar sus senos. Era una sensación muy agradable mientras sentía como ella lo disfrutaba.

A continuación Miku bajó hasta donde estaba mi miembro erguido, me quitó lo que me restaba de ropa para luego lamer mi extremidad, eso me hacía sentir en el cielo. Varios gemidos y gruñidos se me escapaban…

Después de eso me acerqué a la boca de Miku y me posé sobre ella, nuestras lenguas se tocaban y se exploraban deliciosamente sin temor a nada. Y con mi mano desde el cuello de ella comencé a bajar hasta llegar a su intimidad, le quité la braga y comencé a acariciarla. Mi amada arqueaba la espalda por el placer. Los dos jadeábamos y gemíamos excitados.

Introduje uno de mis dedos lentamente en su interior. En ese momento a ella se le escapó un largo y reconfortante gemido de placer.

Y más tarde mientras besaba su piel bajé hasta ese húmedo y prohibido lugar que solo a mi me pertenecía, e introduje mi lengua al interior de Miku en tanto ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Escucharla decir mi nombre entre gemidos era algo único que solo yo podía oír.

En un santiamén Miku se volteó de modo que ahora ella estaba sobre mí, acomodó mi miembro y ella misma lo introdujo en su interior, los dos nos sentíamos muy bien y nos movíamos sincronizada mente. Yo entraba y salía…

–M..mas rápido – pidió ella, en seguida obedecí, tomé sus caderas y comencé a moverme más velozmente.

–M..Miku…– gemí entre dientes, y cuando ya fue el momento ni siquiera me molesté en advertir. Provocando el orgasmo, mi "_brebaje"_ se derramó en el interior de mi amada.

La forma en la que ella se movió en ese momento fue hermosa.

Finalmente cayó a mi lado jadeante al igual que yo y cansada por lo que habíamos hecho…

–E…espero haberla complacido mi dama…– dije aun algo excitado y sonriéndole.

–Te amo – me respondió de la misma manera y me abrazó fuertemente – quiero estar así contigo para siempre…

–También te amo Miku, mi querida y preciosa Miku… ahora ya nada podrá separarnos, te lo aseguro.

–Es una promesa?

–Por supuesto – le respondí… luego de eso nos dormimos profundamente…

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano escuché una voz en mi cabeza que no me permitió seguir durmiendo. Por lo que me levanté de la cama y me puse los pantalones intentando no despertar a Miku, hoy teníamos en día libre por lo que no teníamos que ir a la universidad. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara, y después fui al living y me senté en el sofá… pero de pronto escuché nuevamente la voz, pero esta vez se escuchaba aún más nítida. Me volteé y me atemoricé un poco por lo que vi.

–Tú no cambias… verdad?... Len – dijo la persona que estaba vestida de un blanco puro incomparable… un Arcángel?

–T..tú qué haces a..

–Déjalo… es un ángel pecador, en realidad es mitad demonio – agregó otra voz muy cerca de mí… era aquél demonio con el que hace mas de 100 años atrás había hecho el intercambio de mis alas?

–¿Q…que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunté nervioso… no estaba en mi mejor momento…

–Para empezar… no has cumplido tu misión para nada, ya no te van a dar más oportunidades si sigues así… y solo mírate, te has convertido en un pervertido – me regañó el arcángel.

–Es el amor – sonreí felizmente. La criatura divina hizo un gesto irónico.

–Para ponerte así esa humana debe ser increíble, no? Iré a conocerla – dijo el demonio dirigiéndose al cuarto donde dormía mi amada, pero lo detuve enseguida sujetándole velozmente el brazo sin pararme del sofá.

–Eso ni lo pienses – amenacé… mis ojos seguramente estaban rojos, y mi fuerza era sobre natural… después de todo y aunque suene extraño soy mitad Ángel y mitad demonio… no estaba dispuesto a soportar algo como lo de ayer y peor. A demás… él le haría daño, nunca permitiría que se le acercara a Miku.

–Cálmate Len, nosotros no vinimos a causar disturbios, solo vinimos a buscarte – dijo el arcángel… el demonio me miró de reojo y sonrió molestamente asintiendo…

–Vinieron a buscarme? Para qué?

–Ja! Ángeles y demonios hemos decidido venir a buscarte, te entregaremos una información que posiblemente te interesa y mucho – explicó el demonio… pero ¿Qué significaba esto? Ángeles y demonios? Desde cuándo?

–N..no entiendo de lo que están hablado… ¿por qué las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora? – pregunté confundido…

–Porque el hecho que exista una criatura como tú… mitad ángel y mitad demonio y para empeorar que mantiene un romance con una humana reencarnada es algo que jamás se ha visto en toda la eternidad, no sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar más adelante, o cómo afectaría el orden de todo lo que se conoce – respondió el Arcángel sin dejar su postura seria.

–Pero esto, en el peor de los casos causaría una distorsión en los mundos, Celestial, Terrenal, e Infernal… todos corren peligro, pero la solución es muy simple, si quieres saberla acompañaos, esto no tomará mucho tiempo, volverás con tu amada antes de lo que te imaginas – sugirió el demonio…

Yo me quedé algunos minutos en silencio… ¿tan grave es lo que podría pasar?... pero finalmente me decidí…

–Supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero primero voy a avisarle a Miku…

–Te aconsejo que aun no le digas nada… si quieres déjale un nota, a demás, sería mejor si la dejas descansar, debe estar exhausta por lo de anoche no? – se burló el demonio… no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Minutos después fui a vestirme, y le escribí una breve nota a Miku:

"_No te preocupes, volveré muy pronto, recuerda que te amo, vendré si cualquier cosa acontece, cuídate_

_Att: Len"_

Decía la pequeña nota… esta vez si llego a tener un mal presentimiento, no importa en donde me encuentre, vendré en seguida, estoy arriesgando mucho con el solo hecho de irme y dejar a Miku sola, en especial si sé que Kaito ha estado actuando extraño… pero volveré y todo va a estar bien… después de todo hice una promesa que no estoy dispuesto a romper…

Más tarde me fui con el Arcángel y el demonio a un lugar al que jamás había ido… era un extraño punto medio que conectaba a todos los mundos… no sé qué es lo que me espera…

**Pov. Kaito**

Asqueroso, odioso, molesto, repugnante, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Es lo que el día anterior viví…

No soporto ni un minuto más… en especial cuando Len me miraba con odio cuando yo estaba cerca de Miku, estaba celoso, se notaba, pero yo lo estaba aún mas, esa estúpida humana, arruina siempre todo, arruinó mi vida pasada, yo fácilmente pude haber vivido junto a Len por el resto de la eternidad, pero ella tuvo que llegar. Su existencia no hace más que amargar la mía, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar más, esto se acabará pronto.

Tan solo si ayer Len no hubiera aparecido, ahora quizá Miku estaría muerta cuando la empujé por las escaleras, pero sentir el miedo que esa escuálida humana me tiene es muy placentero, ella es débil lo que me da mucha ventaja.

Puedo imaginarme a esos dos haciendo cosas repugnantes que me atormentan.

A noche no logré dormir nada con solo acordarme como mi amado mira, toca, y siente a Miku ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?

Pero tal cual como lo hice hace 100 años impediré que ellos logren volver a ser felices, la vida humana es muy vulnerable. Ya tengo en mente un plan que no tiene margen de error. Después de todo Miku cree que yo no recuerdo nada.

Primero que nada debo buscar ropa adecuada para mi plan. Le enviaré un mensaje donde le diré que quiero verla a solas en la azotea de su edificio. Estoy seguro que ella vendrá con la intención de terminarme, ella y todo lo que hace es tan predecible que he previsto todo lo que hará.

Y después de eso, en cuanto la vea, le haré una par de cosas con las que deseará no haber reencarnado jamás, le haré pagar en vida todo lo que me ha hecho.

¿con qué debería empezar? Creo que será mejor si le corto la lengua para que jamás vuelva a probar la boca de mi Len, y para que no grite, le dispararé en el pecho y esperaré a que agonice un rato… luego cortaré sus extremidades, le haré sufrir mucho, y creo que después de eso… ja ja ja, tiraré sus restos hacia el vacío. Así no volverá a estar con mi amado nunca más.

El plan perfecto.

Y bueno, aquí estoy, la hora se acerca… será mejor que le envíe el mensaje a Miku, debo asegurarme de que vendrá sola, pero sé cómo es su ego y me hará caso.

Ya es el atardecer, el día pasó bastante rápido para mí. Aun que es una lástima, ya no tengo mis poderes de ángel, si tuviera mis alas llegaría más rápido, pero no importa, me conformaré con caminar.

Len envié el mensaje y ella a los minutos respondió aceptando mi propuesta y diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirme… que humana tan ingenua.

Me cambié de ropa y llevé conmigo todo lo que requeriría para completar mi hermoso plan. Llegué a la azotea un par de minutos antes de lo acordado… quería imaginarme el momento con cautela.

Y cuando ya fue el momento… sentí que detrás de mí se abría la puerta que conectaba al extremo más alto de este edificio.

–Kaito – escuché una voz que odio… en ese momento yo estaba de espaldas y llevaba una larga capa negra… volteé mi cabeza y miré de reojo a aquella persona repugnante… Miku.

–Me alegro que estés aquí – dije sínicamente, al parecer en verdad vino sola, no tengo ningún presentimiento extraño como los que siento cuando Len está cerca. Y justo en ese momento una gran ráfaga de viento pasó y cerró la puerta de golpe… Aah… este es el escenario perfecto. Ella volteó algo asustada, y en el momento donde volvió a mirarme yo me había quitado la capa negra dejando a la vista mi vestimenta… que era completamente blanca, quería recrear el suceso de hace 100 años lo mejor posible.

Pude ver el temor en sus ojos, estaba paralizada observándome mientras yo me acercaba lentamente sonriendo de manera desquiciada… ella intentó abrir la puerta pero esta se había cerrado completamente, que gran suerte tengo. Que ingenuo es Len, al dejar a esta chica a su suerte, eso demuestra que al parecer no le importa mucho, me alegro, ahora su destino está en mis manos, tal y como hace aquellos tiempos memorables.

–Ka..Kaito, a..así que tu… recuerdas todo – dijo la peli turquesa mirándome con temor mientras yo la acorralaba contra la puerta.

–Que lenta eres al darte cuenta a estas alturas, ¿Qué se siente el verme así? Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estancia en este mundo, porque no durará mucho – expliqué mientras la tiré al suelo con frialdad.

–El Kaito que yo conozco no…– intentó decir incorporándose…

–No me hagas reír – mustié mirándola despiadadamente – te explicaré brevemente, lo tomaré como tu último deseo antes de morir.

En el momento cuando dije eso pude ver un signo de dolor en su rostro… el poder de los recuerdos, el poder del pasado vuelve…

Por algo el destino cruzó nuestros caminos nuevamente. Len y Miku no tendrán un final feliz después de todo, y yo me encargaré de eso…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Marce: **_si quieren mátenme…perdón por la demora pero ojala les gustara el capi…y como ya dije el lemmon lo escribió Natty xD

**Natty: **yo creo que si les gusto (al menos a mi si =D) el lemmon…sin comentarios XD

**Marce: **xD bueno creo… que esta historia ya está llegando…

**Natty**: pronto se acabara…solo falta el próximo capi y el epilogo…voy a extrañar este fic

**Marce: **si…yo también lo extrañare…pero tenemos más planes juntas para el futuro LenxMiku así que esto no acaba aquí!

**Natty: **cierto! Tenemos planes que haremos cada una por su cuenta y pronto otro fic en collab

**Marce**: (: esperamos que sigan leyendo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**Natty: **gracias por leer y por dejar reviews! Nos leemos sayonara :D

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS LEN Y MIKU SE LES APARECERAN EN LA NOCHE A GOLIARLOS CON UN PUERRO Y UNA BANANA!**


End file.
